Deliciously Wicked
by SinfulIndulgence
Summary: When the name Ayuzawa Misaki was mentioned to anyone who knew her, perhaps the first few words that popped up in their heads was headstrong, a demon, or a rule abiding goody goody. So how was it that she was in her office, currently pinned half-naked underneath the most infuriating but undeniably sexy man she had ever met, about to be fucked senseless within an inch of her life?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I own nothing of the Maid-Sama series. Enjoy!

* * *

 _Present_

When the name Ayuzawa Misaki was mentioned to anyone who knew her, perhaps the first few words that popped up in their heads was headstrong, a justice-seeker, a demon to males, or most of all, the most rule-abiding goody goody to have ever walked the earth. Usually Misaki would agree with them. Rules were there for a reason, after all.

So how was it that she was in her office, currently pinned half-naked underneath the most infuriating but undeniably sexy man she had ever met, about to be fucked senseless within an inch of her life?

* * *

 _One year ago, Japan_

Hinata Misaki quietly swept the floor for nonexistent dust as Shintani packed the last of his belongings in their bedroom. Now solely hers, she realized. Not that she slept there much. Most times she came back from work so late that she ended up sleeping on the couch in an effort to not disturb Shintani's sleeping form as he snored on the bed. Perhaps her sleeping on the couch was one of the many signs that she and Shintani were simply never meant to be. Perhaps her constant working overtime was an unconscious effort to avoid meeting Shintani's disappointed eyes. Perhaps it was a defense mechanism used to avoid a dying relationship that they both knew was going to come to an end.

The mood was far too somber for either to say much as she followed him to the door.

After all, what was there to say? Sorry for not being able to love him in the exact way that he wanted? Sorry that she couldn't be the woman he wanted her to be? His dream woman, in fact. She could never be the housewife and partner that he dreamed of her being, smiling and being a hostess in the small restaurant he owned as he worked as a chef. Ironic, as she was once a waitress who had worked at a maid cafe back in her high school years.

Now twenty seven years old, she was one of the Chief Branch Managers of Igarashi Corporation, a stable job with a steady income. No more would her family worry about finding the next meal again. A boring job that resulted in her constant working overtime, Shintani had once called her career during one of their many spats. A job that Shintani had once called not fit for a female to do and should be left for men to do.

That was when Misaki's eyes had truly opened.

She had worked hard for her position, forging ahead despite all the snide remarks that a _male_ would have been more suited for her position. So Misaki had held her head high, knowing that she was the only female Chief Branch Manager among a board dominated by males. She was a beacon of inspiration to her other female colleagues.

That night she had snapped when Shintani, in an uncharacteristic fit of anger, had insinuated that she had used her feminine wiles to get her promotion. As soon as the words left Shintani's lips, he regretted it as his expression immediately fell crestfallen.

But the damage was done.

The next day, the pile of foreboding divorce papers were placed on the counter they had once shared smiles and laughter over, dreaming of the future they would once have.

She supposed she couldn't blame him too much. Society had raised generations of sexism, Shintani included, and even in the modern world, there were always instances of setbacks. At least Shintani was trying to improve and learn, unlike a small but still irksome group of men in her company that talked shit behind her back like she had slept her way to the top.

Shintani paused as he walked out of the apartment into the building hallway. His brown eyes studied her own amber eyes.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye." He finally said. He opened his mouth as if to say more, but no words came out.

Out of the corner of her eye, Misaki saw his hand fidget with something lumpy in his pocket. The ring. After eight years of dating and two years of marriage, she had returned the ring to him. Neither was surprised. It was unfair to both of them if they stayed in an unhappy relationship.

"Yeah. I guess it is."

Words of apologies were left unspoken in the air.

Shintani's apple's bob shifted as he swallowed nervously. He still loved her, that was obvious. "Try not to overwork yourself, Misa-chan."

She smiled over her old nickname. It was the most genuine smile she had worn on her face for a while. She still loved him too, but it wasn't the same puppy love as before. "I'll try not to, Shintani. Good luck."

Shintani murmured a last goodbye before hoisting his luggage and walked away. It would be a new chapter in his life. It would be a new chapter for her too.

Misaki closed the door, then turned around and slumped down with her back to the door, suddenly more exhausted than she had expected. The apartment looked so empty now. Most of the knickknacks decorating the apartment had been Shintani's, in an effort to make the apartment look more homey. Goodness knows Misaki wouldn't have the time to decorate the apartment. The picture frames that had once held their wedding pictures were now replaced with pictures of her sister and mother. A sad wilting plant from her sister on the kitchen counter was the only other remnant of decoration beside the bare necessity of furniture. She walked to the kitchen to grab a glass of water to water it.

A large sigh escaped her mouth, breaking the silence of the apartment. She didn't realize she was holding it back since Shintani had come to pick up the last of his clothing. A sigh of relief? A sigh of sadness? She didn't know.

Misaki opened the fridge to pull out the wine bottle. She was no longer Hinata Misaki, but Ayuzawa Misaki once more.

* * *

 _Three and a half months ago, China_

Takumi reached up to rub his eyes tiredly, only for his hand to ram painfully into his glasses. Oh, right. He had switched to glasses from his usual contact lenses in an effort to stop unwanted flirtations. Unfortunately, it had an opposite effect. Twice today he had heard the hushed whispering and giggles from his female clients about how glasses only made him hotter, even when their husbands or boyfriends were right next to them. The number of lewd emails he had gotten from female clients wanting to perform a few ah, _services,_ to him in return for posing for him naked had somehow substantially increased.

The next email he clicked on seemed innocuous enough. _I want you to ram your hot, hard cock into my-_ He quickly sent the email into the trash folder. Perhaps he should revert back to contact lenses.

The door to his office opened. Takumi didn't bother moving his eyes from the computer screen to know who was entering his closed office door without knocking. Even the trashiest email was suddenly now preferable to the unwelcome guest he now had.

"You have to make an appointment." The annoyance in his voice belied the usual blank expression he wore.

"Even for your own brother?" Gerard strode in, pausing at the multitude of pictures decorating the wall of his office. At least he had left his watchdog, Cedric, outside the office.

"Half-brother." Takumi corrected. Gerard chose to ignore him.

Photographs of flora, fauna, architecture, and people detailed the immense travelling Takumi did. "You could have owned a multi-million corporation and you choose to throw it all away." Gerard's eyes landed on an international award Takumi had received for a published photobook about slums. "At least you're doing quite well for yourself. I'm surprised you haven't used the Walker name to pull yourself into fame."

And Takumi hadn't. He supposed if he even breathed the word Walker, his subject base would have expanded immensely to power-hungry businessmen and politicians asking him for portraits instead of the ordinary people and their ordinary tasks he liked to take pictures of. After all, he lived vicariously through his pictures, wishing that his life was just as ordinary and simple as theirs.

"What do you want?" Takumi's green eyes stared coolly back at his half-brother's blue eyes. He hated how similar his features were to Gerard's. Thankfully, he had inherited his mother's blonde hair and green eyes. Without those features, he could be the spitting image of his half brother. He already hated looking at himself in the mirror, reminded of the invisible chains that still tied him to the Walkers, no matter how far he tried to escape. Gerard currently being in his office was proof of that.

"Straight to the point, I see." Gerard sat down in the chair across from him and turned to face him directly. "Grandfather passed away in his sleep last night. I guess you know what that means. Your carefree life can no longer be sustained."

Takumi said nothing. He had always known that this day would come. No matter how he tried, he was always leashed to the Walker family.

Gerard pulled an envelope from the inside of his suit pocket and placed it on Takumi's desk. "Like it or not, Grandfather left you part of his inheritance, which includes the CFO of the Walker Corporation. I know you don't want any part of this family, but like it or not, you are still bound to us." Gerard cut Takumi off, knowing that he was going to refuse any part of the family business. "I can offer you a deal."

Takumi scoffed, crossing his arms across his chest. "A deal. Spoken like a true businessman."

Gerard shrugged. "You haven't heard of the deal yet." He pulled out the chair in front of Takumi's desk, ignoring how Takumi glared at him as he sat down. "You can relinquish the money or title once you do two simple requests for us."

"Ah, and there's the whole truth. You just want the whole inheritance for yourself."

Gerard smiled mirthlessly. "Is that what you truly think of me? Perhaps you're right, perhaps you're wrong. Regardless, you have a new job starting next week. A photographing one, so that'll be up your alley. Go to Igarashi Corporations and be the head photographer for the professional photoshoot they're hosting. Then, simply meet Tora Igarashi during that time and force him to a meeting. Then we'll take care of the rest and sign a business deal the Walker family needs. After that, you can return to..." Gerard's eyes scanned Takumi's office once more. "...whatever this is."

Takumi stared Gerard down. "And why can't you get ahold of Igarashi yourself, oh-so-powerful Walker heir?" The sarcasm was hard to keep out of his voice.

"Because that bastard refuses to reply to any of our correspondence. So this is where you come in. Just meeting him will do and we'll stay out of your life. We can even sign a contract if you want to." Not even bothering to hear Takumi's acceptance of the deal, Gerard got up from his chair as if to leave. "One last thing. Here."

He gently laid down a box, opening the lid to reveal a small leather journal. The edges were already graying, but the bright gold lettering were still clear and unmarred from human use or time. _Patricia._ Throat dry, Takumi gently opened the leather cover to the first page. A picture was tucked inside, the image of a beautiful woman with blonde curls and laughing green eyes. Her smile was mischievous, as though she was caught right in the middle of pulling a prank. It had been a long time since Takumi had seen a picture of his mother. His grandfather had ordered most pictures of his daughter be destroyed when Patricia had committed adultery. He gingerly picked up the picture, as thought it could disintegrate at any moment. Out of the corner of the eye, Takumi caught Gerard looking wistfully at the picture.

"Are you giving this to me?" His throat was drier than he thought, his voice almost catching in his throat.

"As much as I wish Grandfather hadn't given that to you in his will, it is yours. Which leads me to the second request. Make a copy of that picture. Simple."

Takumi's eyes flew up to meet Gerard's. Gerard stared defiantly back, as if daring him to make a snide comment back.

"Since it's a picture of our mother, I trust that you won't ruin the original picture by making copies of it."

* * *

 _Three months ago, Japan_

"How's your studies?" Misaki asked her sister as they scanned the cafe's menu.

"Fine." Though Suzuna's expression didn't change the slightest bit, Misaki detected a hint of frustration. "Just anatomy class. There's a lot to memorize."

"Have you been getting help? Maybe a tutor? We can afford that, you know."

"It's fine, I've been going to my professor's office hours and he's quite helpful. How was the talk with Shintani?" Suzuna asked, trying to change the topic.

"Hmm, it went as well as it could be. Everything about the divorce has been finalized." Misaki's eyebrows furrowed. "Have you tried their tuna melt sandwich?"

Suzuna shook her head. She and her sister were alike in that, quick to change the topic to something less discomforting. "I wish my dorm had a large kitchen I can use to cook homemade food. Mom asks when you're going back to visit her anyways."

"Next weekend for sure. I'm almost finished with the manuscript of my book. If I can finish this weekend, both you and Mom will have the first look at it. It'll be great to get your opinions. Drat." Misaki frowned at the beeping that came from her phone. Thank goodness she had caved to Suzuna about getting a cell phone with more technological upgrades like the reminder from her calendar about business meetings. "I completely forgot I had a photo shoot today. I'm going to run late if I stay any longer. I'll see you soon, Suzuna. Good luck on anatomy!"

Misaki grabbed her iced coffee and her briefcase before rushing out the door of the cafe. She was so preoccupied that she didn't notice when a running man bumped into her from behind, spilling her iced coffee all over her crisp white blouse. The running man didn't even look back at her, fleeing across a busy street with the oncoming cars honking at him.

"Stop him! Thief!" The shrill voice of a woman behind her yelled.

"Are you alright?" Someone asked, offering his hand.

Misaki barely registered the hand, her mind having been busy assessing the situation. The man who had bumped into her had been carrying a bright fuchsia pink purse, one she was sure was not his. Not that she knew much about fashion, but the purse certainly didn't match the dark clothing he was wearing. With a flash, she was chasing after the thief. She never heard the clicks of a camera following after her as she dashed after the thief.

The thief was just congratulating himself on such a smooth getaway when he heard screams behind him. Screams of fright, apparently. Not that they were of concern to him. The thief darted into an alley, prepared to haul himself over the wire fence blocking the end of the alley.

"Shit," he muttered as the wire ends of the fence caught on his pants. His deft fingers worked on unraveling the threads that had caught when he made the mistake of looking up.

"Hey, you! Stop!"

Furious amber eyes stared blazing at him. He would have sworn that he almost sensed smoke and fire stemming from the woman who had followed him. A brown coffee stain decorated her white blouse. The gears in his head surged up at once, trying to bring up the dim memory of the woman before him. The woman he had unceremoniously pushed out of the way? Cursing his luck, the thief managed to detach himself from the fence and tumbled onto the other side of the fence. Congratulating himself on the clean break, the thief picked up the pace. After all, the woman had been wearing pumps. There was no way that she could have followed him. Until he made the mistake of looking arrogantly behind him. The last thing he saw and felt was the flaming eyes of a demon with her high heeled foot aimed at his head and a flush of liquid in between his legs as his bladder lost control.

* * *

Misaki walked to her office in a brighter mood. She had returned the purse to the grateful owner who even offered to pay for a laundromat services. Misaki waved the offer off; it felt good to just return the purse even if she was already late for her meeting. Oh well, her client was just going to have to excuse her appearance.

Her secretary, Mrs. Hamiyama, looked up at her as she entered. "Ah, Misaki, the photoshoot-what happened to your clothes?"

Misaki waved her question off. "Just a little accident. What were you saying before?"

Her secretary frowned, "But my dear, you're having a photoshoot today. You can't take pictures with your clothes looking like that."

Misaki glanced down. She knew the brown stain on her white blouse was quite unprofessional and was hoping her dark suit jacket, which hadn't been splashed as much would be able to cover up most of the stain. "I don't suppose I left some clothes in my office?" She asked hopefully.

Mrs. Hamiyama shook her head firmly. Then suddenly her jaw went slack.

"Mrs. Hamiyama? Are you okay?" Misaki waved her hand in front of her secretary's face, who looked like she had seen a miracle. She pointed to something behind her.

 _A ghost?_ The little hairs on the back of her neck stood up. A couple of her coworkers had talked about the Igarashi building being haunted due to one businessman's suicide when the Igarashi corporation refused to do business. It was just talk, right?

Misaki whirled around and found herself staring eye-level at a broad chest. Her eyes glanced up, amber orbs meeting emerald ones. Human ones, she realized with a relief. The stranger was so annoyingly tall that she had to crane her neck to meet his eyes, especially when he was standing so close to her.

"Hello."

The familiar yet unknown deep voice washed over her, sending a confusedly delightful tingle down her spine. His blonde hair was neatly combed into place and his lips were curved into an all-knowing smirk. Suddenly conscious of the large coffee stain adorning her white blouse, she pulled her jacket tighter. She could now see why Mrs. Hamiyama, despite her seventy years of age and five grandchildren, was ogling over one of the most handsome, if not the most handsome man she had ever seen.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:I own nothing of the Maid-Sama series. Enjoy!

* * *

Takumi watched the emotions flit over her face as she took him in. Most women were like that when they first met him, appraising him from his brand name Italian silk tie down to his genuine leather shoes. They were like bloodhounds, able to smell the tiniest bit of money on him. What wasn't like most women was her thunderous glare and a scowl fit to scare military soldiers in their boots. Most women tried a winning smile.

"Hello. May I help you?" Her polite contrasted her frown, clearly meaning she didn't stand for any nonsense. He had a feeling that she faced a lot of nonsense in this company.

Her eyes were a spectacular color. Warm amber in one instance, fiery amber the next. He had seen those same pretty eyes blaze with fury when she chased down that thief, even in her business suit and heels. The business suit, though a plain black color, was quite form-fitting he had to admit.

He had to remind himself not to get lost in those swirling eyes. Takumi held up the thick bound papers that had fallen out of her briefcase in her haste to catch the thief. Indeed, he had never seen anyone like her who seemed a trail of blazing fire followed her as she ran. He had easily caught up with her but after she had turned the thief to the police, she vanished before he could return the papers.

"You dropped your papers. Hopefully, that coffee wasn't too hot, I hope?"

"Ah, no." Her eyes automatically flew towards her blouse as her hands busied with tugging her jacket to try to hide the stain. "Thank you for picking up my papers."

"It was no trouble. You were amazing by the way, chasing down the thief like that."

Her eyes flew open in surprise, then her expression changed to one of analyzing him. Takumi could almost hear the gears turning in her head. Was he mocking her or was he genuinely praising her? He almost chuckled out loud but had a feeling that she would send a murderous glare like the one she sent to the hapless thief.

"See you soon, Ms. Ayuzawa."

He stepped back from her then waved goodbye. Takumi could still feel her calculating stare at his back as he strode away to find Tora's office. Smiling to himself, he opened the camera and looked at the most recent pictures he took. Ayuzawa Misaki, as he gathered from the manuscript when he picked it up and now confirmed by the metallic name tag on her jacket, was the main focus of the pictures. Most of the pictures were blurry since she was running. The best one was of her taking her first step right before she chased down the thief, with the most determined look that he had ever seen on anyone.

What an interesting woman with equally unique traits. He could see almost every emotion that flit across her face during their brief conversation. Normally that trait would be quite vulnerable, but seeing how she had easily tackled a man twice her size and weight to the ground, he had a feeling that vulnerable and fragile would not be good descriptors for her.

Even the manuscript itself was interesting. He hadn't meant to peek, but the manuscript had naturally fallen to the ground with the pages open.

The first paragraph on that page as he picked the book up delineated quite an erotic scene, though a quick rifle of the pages showed the rest of the manuscript seemed to be a mystery novel. Takumi had to admit the erotic scene seemed almost out of character for a woman who looked as business-like as Ayuzawa did. But as they said, never judge a book by its cover.

The secretary perked up as he walked closer. He stood up from his desk and bowed respectfully. "Mr. Igarashi is waiting for you."

Takumi nodded back as the secretary bowed again.

Tora was muttering to himself as he typed something in his laptop. His golden eyes looked up as Takumi entered the spacious office. "Ah, Takumi. One moment, just ordering something for Chiyo."

Takumi settled himself comfortably in the plush armchair in front of Tora. A simple wooden chair was tucked away in the corner. Takumi knew Tora long enough that the wooden chair would only be given to guests or clients Tora did not particularly like or wanted to intimidate.

"I don't recall it being Chiyo's birthday or your anniversary. Did you do something to make her mad?"

Tora rolled his eyes, but his thousand watt smile directed the picture frame of his wife on his desk was far too obvious of his love for his wife. Takumi had taken that particular photo for their wedding. The pair had been disgustingly over sweet and he had to hold back a feeling of wanting to pretend vomit. As an Igarashi, Tora's reputation was intimidating. But when it came to his wife, Tora became a lovesick puppy who worshiped the ground his wife stepped on. Love really did change some people.

"Nah, just buying something for the new baby room. Chiyo doesn't trust the designers to do it."

"Oh yeah. Congratulations on your first child. I hear you'll have a son?"

Tora finished his order. "You heard right. Let me guess, old Gerry sent you as the photographer?"

Takumi took the coffee that was offered to him. He inhaled the fresh and soothing aromas, detecting the slight hint of vanilla. Somehow, the luxurious coffee smell reminded him of that Ayuzawa woman. "Was that so obvious? The Walker deal will obviously further the Igarashis' international appeal and prosperity. Why are you ignoring it?"

Tora grinned as he poured himself a cup from the always brimming coffeepot. "Oh, I'm not going to ignore this deal. Just wanted to delay it on purpose to piss old Gerry off. Maybe he'll stop calling me Taiga now."

"I'll drink to that."

To outsiders, the interactions between the hidden Walker child and Igarashi heir would be taken in amazement. True, they had their differences at times, especially during their rebellious high school years. Even the media liked to play up the two families' rivalries. But the two somehow kept a somewhat decent friendship behind doors, forming a bond over the pair's equal distaste for the Walkers.

"Saw you talking to Ayuzawa."

Takumi took another sip of coffee. "Oh? Do you always spy on your employees?"

"More like noting you're actually paying attention to a woman for once, instead of the other way around. Doesn't look like she was too happy though. Wonder how that feels, the great Usui Takumi being ignored by a mere woman when hundreds of other women have fallen at your feet."

Takumi shrugged. He wasn't interested. Was he?

Tora smirked, ruffling his blonde hair back as he stretched in his own comfy leather chair. "Don't worry about it too much. Ayuzawa has a reputation for not being too fond of the male side of our species, though we used to call her Mrs. Hinata. Some of the other men call her the demon boss, or the final boss for some of the computer gamers. Her super strength is something to be reckoned. I've heard stories of her at our other branches of our company."

"Mrs. Hinata. She's married? Or was married?" Despite his choice to remain disinterested, his curiosity got the better of him.

At this very annoying moment, Tora's phone beeped. "Oh, looks like it's time for the photoshoot. Hope you've set up already."

Takumi could have sworn at Tora's Chesire grin that he timed it perfectly for his phone to beep at that moment.

* * *

"Did you see the way he was looking at you?" Mrs. Hamiyama gushed. She fanned herself with her hands enthusiastically. "Like a prince on a white horse. Or a white Maserati in these days. That blonde hair and green eyes look so beautiful! He must have some European blood, although his Japanese sounds so fluent."

Misaki mumbled something incoherently. Part of her mind was caught up in trying to fix her appearance, the other part of her mind trying to remember why he sounded so familiar. Ah, that was it. The voice that had asked her if she was okay and offered her a hand up when she was pushed to the ground by the thief. Of course, someone had to see her get coffee spilled on and that someone would be at the company at the same time. Thankfully, he didn't seem like he would be the type to blab to everyone about the unprofessional state of her clothes.

"Are you listening, Misaki? Ooh, that stare he gave you! Do you know him?"

Misaki smiled exasperatedly but fondly at the woman. In all her years of knowing Mrs. Hamiyama, she had never seen the normally stoic but maternal woman act like this, not even their objectively handsome CEO, Tora Igarashi. "I'm afraid I do not, Mrs. Hamiyama. I only met him today."

"Oof, what a pity. I didn't see a ring on his hand. Perhaps he's single?"

"Why, Mrs. Hamiyama, are you thinking of taking on a second husband?" Misaki teased.

Mrs. Hamiyama waved her away. "Oh, pish posh. My husband is the only one for me, thank you very much. But I can look at the menu even if I don't plan on ordering from it. Besides, I was thinking of a husband for you."

Misaki laughed, brushing a wayward strand of dark hair behind her ear. "I think one husband is enough for me, too. Besides, I'm so busy these days that I hardly have enough time to date, let alone want to marry."

"Ah yes, how is your book going on?"

Misaki cast a glance on the manuscript, now safely placed on her desk. She had an electronic copy saved on her USB, but it was a relief not to let a copy go awry. Did that stranger take a look at it? "Two months past the deadline, but everything's all finished. Just needs to be edited."

"That's good. You'll give a copy to Mrs. Hamiyama when you're rich and famous, won't you my dear?"

Misaki suddenly thought of Mrs. Hamiyama's reaction should she ever read some of the erotic scenes she wrote in her manuscript and had to choke back a laugh. She hadn't wanted to add them in, but her editor convinced her to. "Of course, Mrs. Hamiyama. Oh, shoot, better go to the photoshoot! I'll see you Mrs. Hamiyama!"

The large conference room looked as though it had been transformed into an actual modelling studio. Large lights focused their spotlights on a stool where the subjects sat as the photographer clicked away on his camera. Misaki felt her luck take a turn for the worse.

"Tilt your head a little to the left and adjust the angle of your elbow just a tad. Yup, that's it." The familiar voice caressed her ear. Every time he spoke, his voice resonated from across the room to where she was standing. Misaki shook her head, trying to get such thoughts of her mind.

Of course. Of course, the stranger from this morning had to be the photographer. He hadn't noticed her entrance yet, busy with adjusting his subject to his satisfaction. He wore an expression of concentration, appearing not to notice that the females in the room were giggling over him.

To her further bemusement, her colleagues were taking photos with their jackets both on and off. Perhaps the stranger would allow her to just take ones with her jacket on?

"Excuse me, but are you in line?" One female asked. Though her question was directed at Misaki, her attention had been solely on the photographer.

"Oh, yes." She had forgotten that she was still standing in the doorway. Now, she moved to her respective place in line. As the line slowly shrunk, the knot in Misaki's stomach tightened.

Still, she was impressed with the photographer's professionalism, despite the insanely obvious flirtations a few of the female coworkers send to the photographer, ranging from shy glances to outright winking. A few hastily reapplied lipstick or checked compact mirrors to see if their makeup was fine.

The woman in front of her snorted. "All these women acting like this. One handsome man, and they're outright losing their minds."

"Look, even Mrs. Shintani- I mean Ms. Ayuzawa's looking at Mr. Usui! His handsomeness must even rival Mr. Igarashi!"

Whoops, looks like she was caught. Misaki bit back an automatic response that she was only worried about her clothes.

"Nah, look at her. She's scowling like a madwoman from hell."

At last, it was her turn to have her photo taken. Misaki walked in front of the white cloth screen and plunked herself on the stool, wanting to get it over as fast as possible.

The photographer's smile widened a fraction once he realized it was her. "Now, now, Miss Ayuzawa. If you scowl like that, you'll get wrinkles prematurely."

"What do you mean I'm frowning? I'm clearly smiling. See?" Misaki widened her smile to show her teeth. It was more of a grimace than a smile that even the closest people in line stepped back.

The photographer didn't seem to be affected but was somehow holding back a laugh. His emerald eyes were somehow laughing at her. "Sure. Just adjust your head this way."

Misaki tried her best to present a decent smile. As the camera clicked away, the photographer murmured something to himself as he checked over the photos.

"Brush your hair behind your ears, please, Miss Ayuzawa."

Misaki did as he requested, eager to have the whole ordeal over with. The blonde photographer clicked away some more, but the pictures must not have been satisfactory. The strand of hair she tucked behind her ear fell out over her face and she shoved it back roughly behind her ear. The stubborn strand flew back, and she tried blowing it out of her face again.

"Ah here."

Suddenly the photographer was standing in front of her, close enough that she could smell the cologne wafting off of him. Her nose detected hints of vanilla and cinnamon. Then she felt his hands gently pinning a bobby hair so her recalcitrant hair would stay in place. Satisfied with his work, he stepped back to approve the results. Misaki felt her cheeks warm, a trait she wished she didn't have since her face could turn the color of a bright strawberry. She would only later find out that the rest of the pictures taken that day would capture her flushed cheeks.

"We do have to take photos without the suit jacket though."

She winced at the photographer's words. The jacket had been covering the stain quite nicely. If her colleagues knew about the stain, she would never hear the end of it. Even if she worked at a big company, gossip spread like wildfire.

Her expression must have been obvious as the photographer gave her a brief sympathetic look. "I have to come back to the company another day. We can take the rest of your pictures another day."

"Oh, no. no." Misaki waved her hands in front of her frantically. "There's no need for such trouble."

"Are you sure? It won't be such trouble, since I have to be here in a couple days anyways. Besides, I have a feeling you don't want that stain to be seen." He grinned. Before she could respond, he nodded to the next person in line. "Then it's settled. I'll see you next time, Miss Ayuzawa."

When she looked back as she left the room, the photographer had already begun the process of preparing the next person for pictures. As if feeling eyes on him, he turned towards her and winked. Flushing once more just as her color had returned to normal, Misaki darted out of the room.

And she didn't even know his name yet.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I own nothing of the Maid-Sama series. Enjoy!

PS. I came down with a cold the moment I got back home for winter break. Updates may be slower than anticipated. Please bear with me!

* * *

Hyoudou Aoi finally looked up from the last pages of the manuscript as Misaki waited for his judgement with bated breath.

"The mystery is actually quite good."

Misaki let out a sigh of relief.

"But the romance sucks like a newborn baby finding a toe for the first time."

Perhaps she relaxed too soon.

"I know. I know." She slumped forward in front of Satsuki's desk, banging her forehead against it. "Should I just take all the romance sections out? Maybe I don't have luck for all kinds of romance in this life." She had been working on those sections for weeks now, which was the main reason for her being past the deadline. She had put her heart and soul into the mystery, but when it came all the mushy-gushy stuff, she was simply at a loss.

"Now, now, my dear." Satsuki's sympathetic baby blue eyes looked at her. In contrast were Aoi's, his blue eyes nonchalantly cold as he ticked his tongue at her feeble attempts of writing about love. "It's not as bad as it sounds. I fear I must agree with Aoi though. The mystery is just marvelous that I can feel myself getting sucked into it! I'm sure all your readers will feel the same that they simply can't put the book down until they've reached the end. I don't think I could have ever guessed the plot twist. But the lead characters' chemistry..."

"Isn't quite there and needs more work." Aoi finished the sentence for his aunt. "Like a hell of a lot of work."

The Hyoudou family was famous for owning a publication company. Satsuki was the head editor, mostly for novels. Besides being a fashion designer, Aoi was the editor of the Hyoudou fashion magazine. Misaki had met them both when she was working as a maid waitress at Satsuki's cafe back in her high school years. It was Satsuki who had discovered one of the short stories Misaki occasionally wrote up for fun and convinced her to write a novel, though it took years for Misaki to be persuaded. Currently, Misaki was sitting in Satsuki's office as she waited for the final verdict.

Sakura, her best friend from high school and current Hyoudou publisher, patted her hand sympathetically. "Maybe you just need more experience in the love department."

Misaki made a grimace. "Nah. Tried that once, didn't work out, remember?"

"Maybe you just didn't find the right person."

Her pink haired friend had already been married for five years to the very first person she had fallen in love with. Not to mention that she had accomplished what many fans had dreamed of: marrying their idol singer. Misaki smiled fondly as she poured Sakura another cup of herbal tea and handed her a plate of Japanese pancake smeared with peanut butter and raspberry jelly. Sakura's second child was already showing in her belly. Having been with Sakura through her first pregnancy with her daughter Yume, Misaki ceased to be amazed at some of the food combinations Sakura craved. Pancakes with PB&J seemed to be one of the tamer combinations.

"In either case, Misaki-chi," Aoi continued. "You're going to have to fix this relationship soon. Mysteries do quite well in the market. But mysteries and a bit of romance? You'll be aiming at a wider target audience." He flipped to the middle of the manuscript, searching for the particular passages he wanted. "By the way, did you and Shintani ever have sex? Like hot, passionate, mind-blowing sex?"

Misaki, who had just put her teacup to her lips, choked on Aoi's question while Sakura laughed out loud, splattering pancake crumbs on Misaki. "W-what? I-I don't see how any of this is relevant-"

"Aoi!" Satsuki scolded.

"You know I'm right, Satsuki-san," Aoi replied. He ruffled his dark hair absentmindedly. "There's no heat in this at all. All throughout the mystery, you hinted at the sexual tension underneath. But when it's at the climax, its a complete letdown. Ow, Satsuki-san!" Aoi ducked his head to avoid a second swing from his aunt's pillow.

"Be less blunt, will you!" Satsuki huffed, then cast a worried look at Misaki. "It is supposed to be a mystery after all. The romance usually takes a backseat in these kind of novels."

"Don't see why she can't do both." Aoi retorted. "She's certainly got the skills to do so."

Misaki smiled reassuringly. "It's all right, Satsuki-san. I appreciate all the constructive criticism I can get, really, I do. I'll do my best to revise those scenes again to get the novel to be at its utmost perfect."

"Don't worry, my dear, we trust you. You've always been my most hard-working worker," Satsuki soothed. "Though you do tend to overwork yourself. If I may give some advice, it would be to perhaps observe other people's relationships or watch romance dramas or hmm, maybe read some romance novels even. They may give you some ideas, although the feelings you input in your novel would have to come from you originally."

"Ah, I see. Should I offer to babysit Yume for you so I can observe you and Kuuga?" Misaki teased Sakura.

"Hmm, I might take you up on that offer whenever Kuuga and I can get a date night. Although you'll have to excuse us for kicking you out of our bedroom when it gets to that point."

Misaki's face blushed a bit. She did not need to imagine her best friend going at it with her husband. "Um, I probably won't observe that far."

"Ooh, I know!" Sakura clapped her hands excitedly. "Kuuga has a gig at our club tonight. You should totally come!"

Aoi snickered at Sakura's unintentional dirty joke. "Yeah, she'll have to find a man who isn't scared of her before she can cum tonight." He quickly dodged another pillow blow from Satsuki.

Misaki grimaced. Loud music and sweaty people grinding against each other? Not her thing. Not to mention, Aoi was right about her scaring men away. "Maybe not, Sakura. Clubbing isn't my most favorite thing."

"You don't have to dance. You can just sit and observe other couples. Your novel hints at a steamy and sensual relationship. You'll definitely find a lot of those at a club, even if some of them are one-night stands. Who knows, maybe you'll get lucky tonight." Sakura winked at her as she persuaded. "Pretty please?"

Aoi's eyes lit up. "Ooh, can I dress you up? Your fashion sense is absolutely horrendous."

Several minutes later of Aoi's snide remarks and Sakura's bright, pleading puppy eyes, Misaki had agreed, if reluctantly, to go clubbing with Sakura. How could she ever turn down Sakura's puppy eyes? She knew Kuuga certainly couldn't.

"Good luck, Misaki-chan!" Satsuki called after her as Sakura and Aoi dragged Misaki off to do her makeup and fashion.

"Thanks! I'll need it." Misaki mumbled.

* * *

Takumi was bored. Bored out of his mind. His fingers itched for his camera, though the valuable camera was left back at his studio. Instead, his restless fingers found themselves curled on a glass of champagne.

"Excuse me, but are you free tonight?" A sultry voice to his right spoke up. The redhead batted her long eyelashes at him. "Would you like to dance with me?"

"No, but thank you for asking me." He declined politely and turned his attention back on Kuuga, who was singing with his band at the club's stage. Out of the corner of his eye, Takumi saw the redhead pout but soon leave for better prospects. Thankfully, she wasn't as persistent as a few of the other women who had propositioned him. He had already fended off five giggling females who offered to buy him a drink.

Beside him, Tora looked just as bored, although at least Chiyo was beside him. Her calm presence was an immediate barrier to the women who cast their eyes on Tora's good looks but then immediately noticed the beautiful woman by his side and the wedding ring on his finger. Which was unfortunate for Takumi as the women then focused their sole attention on him.

Takumi briefly wondered why he had agreed to come to the club. Oh, right. He hadn't seen Kuuga in years since his marriage, much less watch him perform. At least the music wasn't bad, or else he would have gone bonkers and high-tailed it out of the club a long time ago.

"I'm going to get another drink. Do both of you want anything?" Takumi offered to Tora and Chiyo, who both declined.

As he left their booth to weave his way through the club, he just managed to catch a glimpse of a man who seemed to be pouring a white powder into an unsuspecting woman's drink. The woman's back was to the drink, completely unaware of what was happening. Takumi frowned, weaving a little faster in the dancing crowd, trying to get to the bar and the woman's drugged drink before she drank it. But as the world would have it, he didn't even need to warn the woman.

The woman was completely focused on something else, a man who seemed to be yelling at her.

"What the fuck do you want! Just leave me the fuck alone." The man yelled. Even though the music was blasting, the man's loud voice was beginning to gather a crowd. From his tottering balance, Takumi suspected the man was far past the tipsy waters of drunkenness.

"No." The woman snapped back. The expression on her face must have been murderous as the man visibly paled. Not to mention a few of the surrounding people who were able to see her expression stepped back as well. "Not until you apologize for assaulting my friend."

Pushing closer, Takumi could now see the woman and her friend clearer. The pink-haired friend he immediately recognized as Kuuga's wife, Sakura, her pretty features forming a look of outrage as her arms cradled her stomach to protect her unborn baby. All he could see of the other woman was that she was lithe and had a cascade of black curls falling down her back. She pushed Sakura behind her, putting her own body as a barrier between the rowdy man and Sakura.

"Ah come on, it was just a slap on the ass," the drunk man complained. His eyes leered at the dark-haired woman. "Yours isn't too bad either." The man suddenly lurched forward, his hands outstretched at the woman's breasts to the crowd's alarm.

Before Takumi or anyone could do anything, the black haired woman easily slapped the man's hands away before kneeing him in his crotch with a loud crunch. The male bystanders, including Takumi, winced as the man went down on his knees, clutching his injury. He tried to scramble his way back up, lunging again at the woman with a roar of fury. With the grace of a tiger, the woman sidestepped, grabbed the man's arm and flipped him onto the ground with a hard wham noise.

By now, the music had completely halted. The crowd parted to let a fuming Kuuga through. He had stopped in the middle of his performance and hopped right off the stage in an effort to get to his wife faster. The club's security guards quickly filled the small area, lifting the drunk man off of his knees.

"Come on," the heavily muscled head security guard growled. One look at the guard's bulging bicep muscles quelled the drunk man's attempts to escape. "Shame on you for doing that. Weren't you taught to treat all people respect? Hey, Yamamoto, you call the police yet?"

"You all right, Sakura?" Kuuga asked his wife as the guards dragged the offender off. He checked her over for any injuries. "He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"I hope not," the woman with the dark hair said. "Or else, I'm going to march over and tear him from limb to limb. Hey, what are you doing with my drink!"

Takumi had walked over to the bar, grabbed her drugged drink and was in the process of dumping the contents out into the bar's sink. "I doubt you'll want a drugged drink." He glanced around at the nearby onlookers for the man who had put the mysterious powder in her drink, but in the midst of the confusion, the man had slipped away. What a pity he hadn't been able to get a good look at the man's face.

"Drugged?" The woman said confusedly.

"Takumi?" Sakura wondered.

"Sakura, Kuuga, long time no see. Came for the performance. Are you all right?" He asked. Sakura nodded and Kuuga came over to shake his hand in greeting.

Sakura's friend narrowed her eyes. "Wait a minute. You're that photographer," she said slowly.

Well, if it wasn't his new friend with the coffee stain at Igarashi's company. Instead of the boxy suit she wore the other day, Ayuzawa now wore a quite form-fitting black dress that accentuated soft curves. Light makeup adorned her features, making her amber doe-like eyes stand out. Simple but elegant.

"Miss Ayuzawa. Didn't expect to see you here."

"Do I not seem like the partying type?" She asked, her head cocked slightly to one side.

Takumi shrugged. "No. I've long since believed that it's better to not judge by the cover. It's just that it's typically rare for me to meet someone I just met outside. But if I may say, you look absolutely beautiful tonight. It was really courageous of you to stand up against that man."

She blinked, as if his answer was not what she expected. Once again, Ayuzawa's eyes did their analyzing thing again. Was she wondering whether he was lying or now? "Thank you," she said slowly. "I couldn't let that creep just get away with it. Are you sure you're alright, Sakura?"

"What? Oh yes. I'm quite fine, thank you for protecting me. I can't believe someone would try to drug your drink, too." Off to the side, Sakura had been muttering something to Kuuga until Ayuzawa had spoken to her. Her eyes darted between Takumi and Ayuzawa as if watching an extremely interesting tennis match. "You know what, Misaki? I think I'm going to go rest for a bit. You don't like clubbing very much, right? Takumi, why don't you and Misaki go grab some coffee?"

"What?" Her alarmed eyes were like a deer caught in headlights. Ayuzawa cast Sakura a pleading look. "What about helping me observe relationships?"

Sakura's eyes sparkled mischievously. "Oh, I'm sure Takumi could help you with that. Go now, shoo!" With as much speed as a pregnant woman could muster, Sakura dragged her husband off, quickly waddling into the crowd.

"Wait!" But it was already too late. Ayuzawa mutter something inaudible underneath her breath and sneaked a worried look at him.

Takumi offered what he hoped what was a reassuring smile. He offered his arm up like a gentleman. "Well, seeing that neither of us is the clubbing type and the night is still young, shall we go for a coffee?"

Ayuzawa hesitated, nervously biting on her lower lip. That was rather distracting. Her lips were quite perfect to him, shapely and soft.

At last, she seemed to have made a firm decision and accepted his arm, breaking his attention on her soft lips. Even with her high heels, she barely passed his chin.

She stumbled a bit as they walked out of the club, ignoring the stares of the bystanders. Takumi couldn't detect any smells of alcohol, just the slight scent of strawberry from her shampoo. And the drink he had poured into the bar's sink had the faint smell of apple juice. He looked down at her feet. Ah, so she wasn't having difficulty walking because of slight over drinking. The backs of her high heels had been rubbing against her heel all night, with a pink scrape forming on the heels of each delicate foot.

"Are your feet all right, Miss Ayuzawa?" He questioned. Her body froze just a bit as his arm gently wrapped around her waist when her foot took a misstep and nearly sent her tumbling to the floor.

"I-I'm fine," she muttered. "Don't know why Sakura insisted I wear heels."

They finally managed to get out of the club, the partygoers only increasing in numbers as the night grew later. Takumi cast his eyes around, looking to see if a nearby cafe was around. Her feet could get worse if they walked too far. Maybe they should grab a cab instead?

"Um, I don't know your name...," Ayuzawa said quietly. "You don't have to grab coffee with me, it's okay."

"I'm Usui Takumi. Nice to properly meet you, Miss Ayuzawa."

"Mr. Usui...," she began.

"Usui is just fine."

"Then just Ayuzawa for me. But really, it's fine. I don't want you to feel forced to grab coffee for me. It's kind of too late for coffee. I'll just go home."

The same stubborn strand of hair he had brushed earlier at the photoshoot had fallen out behind her ear in their struggle to get out of the club. He gently tucked the hair behind her ear again, fingers perhaps a little deliberately brushing against her cheek. Her face flushed immediately, adorably really.

"It's no bother for me. I don't want you to feel forced to do anything either." He smiled charmingly, as best as he could. He watched her eyes widen just a fraction as her breath caught in her throat. He knew what he was doing, purposefully lowering his voice to a soothing, husky tone. This was what one may call the art of seduction. Ayuzawa Misaki was an intriguing woman, and he simply wanted to know more about her. And never before had a woman tried running away from him. It was usually they who tried the seduction. "How about hot chocolate instead of coffee? At the very least, let me put a bandage on your heels." His arm had never left her waist. It tightened around her, bringing her closer to his body on the pretense of helping her stay up on her high heels. Slowly, his hand on her back moved up and down, soothing her lithe body. She felt smaller than he had expected in his arm. Her eyes were on his, completely enthralled and yet unknowing of what he was doing to her. Her lips had parted, tempting him for a taste. Truly, was he seducing her or was she seducing him, the little innocent minx?

But no, not yet.

Takumi stepped back and unwrapped his arm, breaking the spell he had placed on her. He wanted her to make her own choice. "So hot chocolate?" He prompted once more.

"What?" Ayuzawa blinked, forgetting what they were doing for a moment. She bit on her lower lip, once more directing his attention on those full luscious lips. Now that they were in the streetlights instead of the hazy lighting of the club, he could see that her lips were highlighted by a pretty shade of red. Her eyes quickly lost the cloudy gaze that they had taken on when he was deliberately seducing her. She studied him for a second, then nodded as if making a decision. "Okay. I'll have hot chocolate with you."

"Great! Then it's a date."

"Hmm. Wait, what!"

But he was already offering his arm to her, unable to keep the grin off his voice. With an annoyed glare, she took it.

* * *

AN: Let me know how I'm doing! Loves and kisses from me to you all.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I own nothing of the Maid-Sama series. Enjoy!

PS. Still down with the cold. Am being tortured with bitter Asian medicine to help my cold.

* * *

Misaki bit back a hiss of pain as Usui sprayed antibacterial medicine on her scrapes. Despite all her protesting, he wouldn't take no for an answer and bought bandages and antibacterial spray at a local convenience store before going into a cafe.

Finally satisfied after he carefully placed a bandage on each small wound, Usui sat back on the other side of the cafe booth table. "There, all done."

Misaki wiggled her feet. For all his fussiness she grudgingly had to admit that he did a good job on her feet. "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

There it was, that smile again. The corner of his lips were quirked up, one corner just a smidge higher than the others. Yet, the lopsided smile didn't diminish a single bit of his handsomeness. And handsome men Misaki didn't like to trust. Still, those clear green eyes and winning smile seemed to urge her to follow, to give in to their will. His eyes were almost hypnotizing...

"Ahem."

The waitress's cough broke whatever spell she had been placed under. Misaki yanked away from the middle of the table, cheeks blushing. She hadn't even realized that she was leaning closer and closer towards Usui. Curse him. What was he, an alien or a evil wizard?

"Here are your hot chocolates." The waitress carefully placed the drinks topped with foaming whipped cream and chocolate powder before them. "Let me know if there's anything I can help you with." That was obviously directed towards Usui. " _Anything_ ," she emphasized again as though her point wasn't clear, her hopeful eyes on Usui.

"Ayuzawa, do you want anything else?" To his credit, Usui dutifully ignored the waitress's hints, almost as though he didn't get her hints. Misaki heavily doubted that he missed the waitress's flirtations. A man of his caliber certainly knew how he attracted females. Even someone as dense as she, according to Aoi, could obviously detect that the waitress was flirting hard with Usui. "This cafe's banana bread is quite good."

"I'm good, thank you." Misaki wrapped her hands around the warm mug, grateful that the heat warmed up her cold hands.

"Then we're fine. Thank you." His tone was polite, but Misaki detected just the slightest tone of dismissal. Or at least, she hoped she did. At least, he hadn't even looked up at the waitress since she handed them menus.

"All right, just let me know and I'll come by right away!" Neither responded with more than a murmur to the server's unnaturally perky voice. Disappointed, the server left with a huff, but not before sending Misaki a dirty look and Usui a besotted one.

Misaki took a cautious sip of the hot chocolate, careful not to let the whipped cream touch her nose. Mmmm, delicious. The warmth tinged with just a bit of mature tasting bittersweet dark chocolate spread from her head to her toes. Delighted, she took another sip.

Now that the waitress was gone and her mind wandered, she wasn't sure what to do or act. Tonight her goal was to observe romantic relationships. So far, she had only seen men grope women in the club and women outrageously flirting but being outright rejected. Great, she sarcastically thought. What a romantic night.

"So what's this about you needing to observe romantic relationships?" Usui asked casually. He looked like a model, laid back as he savored his own hot cocoa.

Misaki cringed. She had been hoping that he would either not hear what she had accidentally blurted out or forget in case he did. But of course he heard and of course he didn't forget. The universe was unforgiving in that way. Maybe if she pretended like she knew nothing about what he was saying? "Sorry, come again?"

Usui must have seen through her tactic for his eyes were alight with amusement. He took his phone and waved it at her. "Sakura texted me saying something about you needing to observe romantic relationships and I should help."

Misaki made a mental note to never let Sakura be near her relationships with a ten foot pole. "Oh. Right."

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Misaki grimaced. "No, it's fine. Just gathering...some resources, so to speak. For my novel."

One perfect golden eyebrow arched. "You write?"

"Um, not much. I'm just an amateur. My main career is being the branch manager at the Igarashi company in Japan. And what about you? What do you do?" She quickly changed the topic, not wanting to go into more embarrassing details. Thankfully, Usui didn't seem to have looked through the manuscript she had carelessly dropped. Furthermore, she knew very little of the handsome blonde stranger in front of her. _Her date_ , the little voice in her mind chimed. Her cheeks warmed, not from the delicious hot chocolate, but from how she recalled how he had declared that it would be a date. And yet, she knew absolutely nothing about her mysterious date, besides from the fact that he seemed to be a photographer and knew Sakura and Kuuga. And Sakura seemed completely fine leaving her alone with him. He couldn't be too bad of a sort, could he?

"I'm a photographer." He grinned when she rolled her eyes.

"That's obvious enough."

"No, really. Being a photographer is my job, not a hobby. I make a living out of it."

"Do you usually take professional photos and headshots?" Sounded like a boring job to her, always taking people wearing dull business suits and plastering fake smiles on their faces. She knew all about that, being someone like that herself.

Usui shook his head. "I usually travel around the world by myself and take pictures of local people and learn about their customs. Most of the times I take long hikes and see what scenic places I can discover. I don't always publish my pictures though, in case those places become tourist traps and the natural beauty is destroyed."

As he was talking, his eyes took on a distant gaze as though he was already wrapped up in his memories of his travels. At once, he seemed worlds apart, aloof even. He must have seen thousands of beautiful places that she had never seen and probably never would see. She hadn't even been on an airplane, much less been out of Japan. How lucky of him. Some photographers she had met didn't have a penny to their name but lived off knowing they had seen some of the most splendid places in the world.

"That sounds exciting. Kind of lonely if you're travelling alone though." Something ticked in her brain and her eyebrows furrowed in thought. "Wait a minute. Usui Takumi? You're the one who published that photography book." Now the name seemed very familiar. She had been looking for a book to give to her friend Shizuko when she happened upon a beautiful book filled with spectacular images of natural landscapes in countries all around the world. Award-winning, the advertisement had called the book. Shizuko had loved it, since she liked peaceful atmospheres such as the calm, serene photos depicted in the book. So this was the man who captured those images. "But why are you taking pictures of Igarashi employees? We're probably such boring subjects compared to what you usually have."

Usui laughed out loud, his husky voice sending shivers up her spine despite the warmth of the cafe and her drink. "Oh, I wouldn't say all Igarashi employees are boring subjects. In fact, I find _you_ very interesting." Her heart skipped a beat and she took a gulp of her hot chocolate to hide her blush. Was he trying to flirt with her? A boring, demoness divorcee? "Which reminds me, your pictures turned out quite well."

Misaki nearly had another heart attack when he pulled up her pictures right up on his cell phone. Her hands shot out to take the phone away and delete the pictures but he was far too quick, simply raising his hand up high where she couldn't reach him. Screw him for being much taller than she was! Even just sitting, he towered above her with his hand just tantalizingly out of reach.

"Are you crazy?" She whisper-yelled, trying not to catch the attention of the other cafe customers. "Why the hell do you have my pictures on your phone? What are you, a crazy perverted alien-stalker?" She tried aiming for the phone again, but this time he tucked it neatly into his pants pockets. There was no way she was going to aim for _that_ area.

Usui choked back his laughter. "Crazy perverted alien stalker? That's a new one. But I'd prefer a better nickname, Misa-chan."

Misaki glared at him, attempting her infamous glare of a thousand demons. It didn't work. "Delete it," she demanded.

Usui shrugged. "Can't help that my phone is connected to my backup storage."

"Delete. It." Did the infuriating man not understand Japanese?

"Why don't you do it if you want them gone so badly? Though I must say, it would be a pity since you look so ravishing in your pictures."

Why, the perverted alien had some nerve! And he even winked at her while he was teasingly pointing to his phone tucked safely away in his pants pockets. He was lucky that her hands or foot didn't prevent him from ever having the capability to have children ever again.

"You-" A loss for words, she simply gave up, facepalming herself in order to try to get some resemblance of self-control left. Breathe in and out. In and out. Try to forget the man sitting in front of her. Forget all his teasing. Forget all about the warmth of his arm around her. The curl of his fingers pressing firmly against her hip and the vanilla and cinnamon smell...

"Sorry if I went too far. It's a bit too fun teasing you."

Misaki glared at his apologetic expression. No matter what expression he wore, he was clearly still laughing at her. "I'm glad _you're_ having fun." She could barely keep the childish pout out of her face.

"Oh, is this date not fun? Hmm, is your 'observation of relationships' not going well tonight?"

Damn him. He was still teasing her. Yet, she couldn't bring herself to flee like she had from previous disastrous blind dates that Sakura had set her up with. She was sure he was some kind of alien. No human could ever have such hypnotizing emerald eyes.

"No. For your information, it is _not_ going well." She turned her glare on the innocent hot chocolate since it wasn't working on Usui. Unfortunately, the delicious hot chocolate was looking less than half-full. She was going to have to find something to distract her from the cunning man in front of her soon.

"Are you writing a romance novel then?"

"No. A mystery novel." His eyes lit up in surprise at this. He hadn't been expecting that. And that made her smug. One point for Misaki, about ten for Usui. Obviously she was still losing, and to a male no less. And she hated it.

And yet, somehow the alien lured her with words with a low, husky voice, beckoning her to spill her secrets until she actually was telling her secrets to him. The plot of her novel fell easily from her lips and he listened, enraptured. Of course, she couldn't tell him the whole plot, nor did he push her anymore to reveal her story. Not that that was needed as she was already telling him all about her ideas. But when the truth of her relationship observations came to light, his serious but attentive expression turned to one of amusement.

"It's not funny! I really can't write about romance. I don't think I've ever even experience something like the romance my editors want. Hey, stop laughing-!"

His forest eyes were certainly hiding something. Like he knew something about the erotic scenes she had attempted. "Ah, no, forgive me. It's just that it's quite hard to believe that a charming woman like you can find it hard to understand romance."

Misaki scoffed at his compliment for what seemed like the umpteenth time tonight. "I'm a divorcee. These days I find it extremely hard to believe in true love or all that crap."

"Hmm, perhaps you haven't met the one yet."

"That's what Sakura said too. Nevertheless, I don't see why my mystery has to have some romance in it. I've already been told by my editor the mystery part is fine."

He shrugged. "I'm inclined to go with you on that part. Not everything has to be connected with romance. However, love is what excites us the most. There's something primal within us that wants to share our lives with another being. Your editors are wise to expand your target consumers." His eyes sparkled with mischief. "Shall I help you with your observation of romance then?"

"How?"

Usui nodded towards a couple at another booth across the cafe. "Look over there. You can tell how a relationship is just by their body language."

The couple didn't sit across from each other but rather on the same side of the table. They looked to speaking in low hushed tones with their hands clasped together. They looked clearly in love with each other.

"Look how comfortable they are with each other. And not just the comfortable-because-we've-settled-for-each-other-since-there-was-no-one-else. Love can be quite calming like that, like a relationship with your best friend. And look over there."

Another couple sat facing each other, each focused on their phone.

"What's with that?" Misaki wrinkled her nose in confusion. "I thought it was considered rude to be on your phone while on a date."

"It normally is," conceded Usui. "But look closely at their legs."

Misaki thought Usui was crazy for a moment there. And no doubt the second couple would also think her crazy, blatantly staring at their legs like that. But then she started noticing what Usui was pointing out. The female was slowly stroking her foot against the man's leg, dipping closer and closer to the man's thighs. Yet both were staring closely at their phone. Perhaps _too_ focused on their phones. Like they were pretending to be ignorant of what was going on while they played footsie underneath the table. The man let out a small cough as the woman's foot stroked a little too closely to his inner thigh.

Snatching her gaze away, Misaki faced Usui hurriedly. "What the hell were you making me watch, some real-life porn? Were you staring at them the whole time and that's how you knew?" She whisper-yelled again. He really was a pervert, wasn't he?

"Actually, if you recall, I was looking at you this whole time." Which was the truth, now that she realized. He had been looking at her for the whole night. "Just demonstrating that you can find signs of love anywhere, from soft, comfortable puppy love to slow, sensual romance."

Misaki frowned. "But my editors want hot, passionate romance. They said the sexual tension was there, but the climax was a letdown."

"Oh, is that what you're going for? You're not going to find that easily in a cafe."

"Which is why I was supposed to be in the club in the first place." With a large swallow, Misaki downed the last of her hot chocolate, now cold.

Usui reached over absentmindedly, swiping a bit of whipped cream from the edge of her lips with his finger. "Now, now, I said you wouldn't be able to find it easily, not that it's impossible to find, Misa-chan." To her horror and embarrassment, he licked the finger with the bit of the whipped cream on it.

"You-you..." She was speechless. The nerve of his man!

"Shall I show you how to find that type of steamy passion you're looking for?" He prompted, unconcerned that he had just reduced her to a pile of mush. His eyes seemed to see right through her, piercing to her very soul and sending her heart a flutter. His face was too close to hers. If she wanted to, and she certainly _didn't_ want to, she could lean over just a few inches and press her lips with his. When had they started leaning closer to each other again?

Wordlessly, Misaki somehow found her brain working. She stood up, cheeks flushing, threw some amount of money on the table more than enough to cover the hot chocolate and ran outside the cafe. Perhaps the cold night air would clear up the sudden hazy fog clouding her mind.

Usually she would have ran far away by now. Maybe it was her high heels or her injured heels but she managed to only make it a few blocks away before she stumbled on her feet. Too natural were the warm and firm arms clasping her before she tumbled to the ground. How did Usui manage to catch up to her?

"Ayuzawa. Are you all right?"

Her hands had been scrambling for balance and now they found solace in his shirt, clasping on for dear life. He was warm, yet soft and firm in all the right places. Now that he was standing and holding her instead of sitting across from her, Misaki felt even more dwarfed by his tall stature. She shivered against him when his arm (deliberately she was sure) pressed her upper body closer to his chest so her breasts rubbed against him, sending a small heat of desire between her legs.

"Ayuzawa."

His voice was like the devil's, tempting her to do wicked things with their bodies. And she was all too willing to fall into that hellfire if to hear more of that deep voice.

"I'll ask again. Do you want me to show you what hot, passionate, sensual love is?"

Usui's eyes were dark pools of green, seducing her to drown in his promises. He was so close to her. So close that his breath sent delicious tingles down her spine. Was this what she was looking for?

At her breathless answer, Usui grinned before finally capturing her lips with his. And she met him, fire with fire, strength with strength. His fingers dug into her hips, wanting her to move this way and that against his own hips until her legs threatened to collapse as a shock of raw pleasure ran through her. LBut his arms held her up, his hands angling her head until they found the perfect angle to meld lips together. And her own hands explored the wide expanse of his back, the strong muscles hidden underneath his shirt, then tugging at the strands of his now tousled golden hair. She couldn't help nibbling at his Adam's apple, pressing soft kisses until he growled in frustration and recaptured her lips once more.

That night, Misaki didn't go to bed as usual. She sat in front of her laptop, and began to write.

* * *

AN: Let me know how I'm doing! Loves and kisses from me to you all.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I own nothing of the Maid-Sama series. Enjoy!

* * *

Message 1: _The kissing scenes look so much better, Misaki! It's like you're actually in the scene with the characters. I'm sure your other scenes will have that same quality to them. Looking forward to your work!_

 _-Satsuki_

Message 2: _MISAKKKKIIII! We saw you and Takumi in the cafe when we came out of the club. Looks like you two had a stimulating conversation, alright. Give me the details later on!_

 _-Sakura_

Message 3: _Nice rework of the passages. Heard you actually met a man whom you didn't scare off? *Peach emoji* *Eggplant emoji* *Naughty Wink emoji*_

 _-Aoi_

Misaki yawned and looked at the clock. 10 AM on a Sunday. Usually she didn't sleep in this late on the weekends, preferring to wake up early to do some work, but last night was an exception. She had stayed up until the wee hours to write. Only until she decided that her new romantic scenes were quality enough did she send the new passages to her editors and then go to sleep with her eyes burning in exhaustion. The beep of new texts on her phone had woken her up. Lazily, she scrolled through her messages, pleased that her novel was finally progressing. What Sakura and Aoi had texted, however, made her worry. The next time she saw them she was for sure going to be bombarded with questions about her night with Usui.

And what a night it was.

All too soon her kiss with Usui was over as he broke off the kiss first. Perhaps it was a good thing since she hadn't realized her lungs needed oxygen until she was breathing hard, gasping for air with her chest heaving up and down. Usui dropped his arms from her, and for a moment she was disappointed before wondering why the hell was she disappointed in the first place. And after that exhilarating kiss, Usui assumed a demeanor of a perfect gentleman for the rest of the night. She was sure he did that on purpose, being a perfect gentleman but still teasingly brushing his hand against her lower back whenever her balance was thrown off. Throughout every conversation they had, Misaki was aware of that lower hand cupping her back.

He had insisted on her taking a cab home on account of her injured feet, even walking her all the way to the front door of the apartment building. Usui was still a perfect gentleman up to that point, even bowing before he left.

"See you on Monday, Misa-chan," he had said.

Before she could even retort about his nickname for her, Usui had simply pressed a sweet kiss on her forehead and an innocent one on the back of her hand before leaving in the cab. And she was left, standing dumbfounded in the cold night, still processing what had just transpired.

Here she was, still in bed, the morning after and still her mind was warped just thinking about what Usui had done to her. Her hand absentmindedly reached up to touch her lips. He had managed to tattoo an invisible burning fire trail on her lips. And see you on Monday? What was that all about? Ah, yes. Now she remembered. She had scheduled a photoshoot with him then.

Groaning as her head fell back on her pillow, Misaki flung her blankets over her head. Why the hell was she thinking about Usui Takumi? Sure, his unorthodox lessons in romance had helped her remove some of the awkwardness and writer's block in her novel, but that didn't mean she had to think about him every waking minute of her life. That annoying pervert must be laughing at her now, enjoying the fact that she was a toy in his hands and lips, talented as they were.

And yet, there she was, still thinking about that kiss. That heat of raw desire that he had ignited between her legs never quite vanished from last night, just dampened until she had thought of Usui again. Damn him. Damn that perverted alien to hell.

Misaki flailed in her bed, trying to get rid of her thoughts about him. Of course, trying not to think about Usui only made her think more about Usui. Naturally the world would be against her.

The little flame of pleasure was still there, no matter how tightly she squeezed her thighs together. No one, not even Shintani, had made her feel in such a way. She could feel her panties getting damp as her thighs squeezed tighter, trying to get some friction to relieve her ache. That had never happened before until last night's searing kiss. And the feel of Usui's finger digging into her hips, the hard feel of his arousal against her...

Unconsciously, her hands reached out to one of her pillows before bringing it under the covers to between her legs. Without really knowing what she was doing, she angled the corner of the pillow so it pressed firmly between her thighs. She shoved the pillow as tightly up against her cloth covered folds as much as possible. She rocked slowly on the pillow, trying to relieve some of the pressure in her lower stomach. Back and forth, back and forth. Occasionally, the pillow would be in just the right angle to rub against her clit and she would cry out from the small burst of pleasure. Still, the pillow was a poor substitute for the hardened arousal her hips had the brief pleasure of grinding against last night, but it would have to do. She had to get rid of the aching pressure somehow.

Being under the covers was getting too hot. Misaki flung the covers off of her, never ceasing to rock into the pillow in a slow and steady rhythm. One hand went underneath her pajama shirt, gently cupping her breast. Her nipples were already stiffened into peaks, and a tweak from her fingers led her back to arch off the bed for a brief moment before she fell back into the soft mattress, panting. She was close, yet so far from what she wanted. She felt so needy, so hot, so wet down there. Perhaps kneeling on the bed would work better. Changing her position, Misaki kept the pillow tucked between her legs as she kneeled, trying to maintain her rhythm.

She could imagine warm hands replacing hers on her breast. Experienced fingers would trace down her body until she had them where she wanted them most. Warm lips would press against hers, first in soft, light touches, then rougher and rougher as hands would dig hard in her hips like they had once before. Misaki picked up the rhythm as she rocked harder, soft whimpers turning into moans as imaginary hands danced along her body. The pillow was not enough, never enough to ease her ache. She needed lips brushing against her skin, something to fill her completely...

* * *

A bouquet of red roses and a small succulent were waiting for her in her office on Monday. Of all the peculiar Mondays she had, this was a most confusing one. The demoness usually didn't have callers who sent sweet smelling roses like these. More like a box of dung that one prankester had gifted her.

"Mrs. Hamiyama?" Misaki called out. "What are these?" She gingerly picked up the bouquet to admire it, avoiding the sharp thorns. The roses smelled enticingly sweet.

Mrs. Hamiyama popped her head into the office. "Oh those? Seems like a young admirer sent those for you. There's a card I left on the computer keyboard that goes with it."

A plain white card awaited her, prompting her curiosity. The sender had elegant penmanship, the blank ink stating: _To a beautiful muse as gratitude for a beautiful night. Usui Takumi._

Mrs. Hamiyama peered curiously over her shoulder, wondering who had sent her flowers. It wasn't everyday that the "demoness" received flowers from a male. Even Mrs. Hamiyama was curious.

"Shall I put the roses in water?"

"Oh, um, yes please."

Mrs. Hamiyama busied with the flowers. Misaki was glad she had managed to hide most of the card from her assistant. She loved her dearly, but she knew word would spread like wildfire if the rest of her colleagues hadn't seen the deliverymen bring the roses to her office already.

 _PS. Lesson #2 begins tonight should the beautiful muse request that of me._

Misaki snorted. How bold of him, really. A muse, her? More like he was her muse. What made him think that she would actually agree to his proposition? And yet, there was a part of her that wanted to partake. For all her efforts yesterday, she was just more and more frustrated. She couldn't even get any work done, the first weekend in a long time that she hadn't managed to get a head start on her tasks. Like her novels, the tension underneath her skin was just threatening to boil over, but no matter how hard she tried, she could never achieve that perfect climax that she wanted. Not a single one. Had her sex life been that bad that her body had simply forgotten to orgasm?

For the rest of that day, Misaki threw herself into her work, furiously completing her assignments and barking orders to her employees. Piles and piles of paperwork disappeared rapidly. And when that day and tomorrow's work was done in a few hours, she began working on her future projects. Now and then, she stopped to relay an order to her staff. Without her noticing, the sun had begun setting as the day turned into late afternoon, casting a soft golden-pink haze in her office.

"You should take a break, you know."

Misaki looked up to brilliant green eyes, startled. When had Usui come into her office, she didn't know. He looked like a Greek god with the lazy sunlight hitting his smooth skin at just the right angle that his skin had a golden tinge to it. If it was even possible, his blonde hair looked even more golden, like spun yellow gold. His eyes were once again sparkling in amusement at her. He looked like utter perfection just standing in her plain office, and she, well, she probably looked like a crazed woman surrounded by piles of paper.

"When," her voice caught in her throat, now unexpectedly dry, "when did you come in?"

He didn't answer right away, his eyes on the vase of roses and succulent placed on her desk. "A little while ago. You missed the photoshoot time."

Misaki glanced up at the clock. Shoot, she had been late half an hour, so absorbed was she in her work. She always prided herself on being punctual. With a sigh, Misaki rubbed her forehead tiredly. "Shoot, I'm so sorry, I completely lost t-track of time. W-what are you doing?"

Usui had pinched off one of the roses from the bundle and gingerly tucked it behind her ear. "Pretty," he smiled. He reached out his hand. "All work and no breaks will give you premature wrinkles you know."

And damn it if her face didn't turn as bright red as the rose.

* * *

And here was another part of Ayuzawa that he was beginning to learn about. Just passing through the company, he could hear the rumors of the demon manager working at a inhumanly speed. Now he could see that in person, as her hands flew across the papers and typed furiously on the computer. In the fifteen minutes he had been patiently waiting in her office, one whole file of documents that usually took a couple hours for other was finished by her. Beauty as well as brains. That was quite an accomplishment. No doubt that she had been so focused on her work that she hadn't even noticed when he had come in. He didn't mind it all. It gave him time to admire her work ethic, as well as the way she bit her lip whenever she came upon a difficult assignment.

And now that she realized he was there, her eyebrows formerly knitted together in concentration changed to confusion. He was also beginning to get used to that scowl of hers, though her simple beauty was never diminished. Her face was tinged that pretty shade of red that he was becoming accustomed to seeing as well.

Her hands snatched off the rose behind her ear placing it back in the vase. "I can't wear the rose during the photoshoot," she muttered. "Besides, you just killed the flower." Her eyes averted his.

"Actually, the only beautiful flower I see is in front of me." And her cheeks blushed even more. Adorable. "Shall we go take your photo now?" Without waiting for a response, Takumi strode out of his office to where he had set up his temporary studio.

She followed in a bit wordlessly, though he could see her reflection in the windows they passed by that she was still flushed. He held the elevator door open for her, nodding when she murmured a quick thanks.

Alone in the elevator and in such a small space, one could swear the air was crackling with electricity. Ayuzawa refused to look at him, even going so far as to maintain as much space as possible from him in the small elevator. Now, that was strange. He had thought their date went quite well last weekend. Was he that despicable?

As soon as the elevator door dinged, Ayuzawa scrambled to get out of the elevator as fast as possible. Perhaps it was too suffocating to be in such a small, tight space with him?

He kept a close eye on her strange behavior all throughout the photoshoot. In contrast to her focus earlier, she now seemed quite distracted. The photos he took gave her an almost sinful look in her eyes, full of an emotion that he well recognized.

"All done," he called out.

She seemed to let loose a sigh of relief, her shoulders drooping as some of the tension she carried evaporated. Almost before he could react, she darted out the room. Or at least attempted to as he blocked the doorway just in time for her soft body to collide with his. Immediately, a small moan escaped her pretty lips. Takumi instinctively wrapped his arms around her, holding her body close before she tried running away. What was up with that moan? It had sent shivers of pleasure down south of his groin.

Ayuzawa's cheeks were not only flushed, but her chest was heaving up and down. Added to the fact that her gaze was half-lidded and her fingers curled in his shirt as if pulling him closer, Takumi would bet his next date with her that Ayuzawa was aroused. Very aroused.

"P-please...," she whimpered. Her eyes fluttered close as he bent his head down.

Takumi let his lips graze the edge of her ear. "Tell me what you want, my sweet vixen." She shuddered in his arms when his lips traced the curve of her jawline. He liked the way she fit into his body, her breasts pressing eagerly into his chest. He wanted to taste them, wondering what her expression of pleasure would be like if he did. It would be so easy for him to unbutton her white blouse and reveal what secrets her bra had been concealing from him. Would she moan again if his hand cupped a wanting breast? What sounds of delight would she make if he teased her into dizzy pleasure with his lips and hands?

"I-I...," she whimpered once more when one of his hand cupped her delicious rump to grind her hip against his quickly hardening arousal. She rocked against him, legs opening wider to accommodate more of him between her thighs. A few simple motions, that would be all it would take. A few simple motions of his nimble hands to just pull down both their pant zippers so he could finally connect their bodies. She would be soft and willing against him, her tantalizing lips open as he gave her pleasure. He wanted to stare right into those amber eyes of her as she came around him.

Lust. That was what it had been in her eyes. She had been trying to keep as much distance away from him as possible. Perhaps to avoid a situation like this where neither of them would be able to control their bodies.

But no, not here. Not in the Igarashi conference room he was using as a photoshoot. He wanted to worship her carefully on a soft bed, not on a cold hard wooden table. He stepped back from her regretfully, letting both of them have some space to calm down. He couldn't believe his instinct had been to almost throw her on the nearest flat surface, tug her business slacks down just enough so he could thrust into her until she was crying out his name in pleasure. It would be one way for her to never forget Lesson #2, that was for sure.

What kind of magic was she using, seducing him and making him lose his self-control with just one breathless moan?

He had caught a beautiful and dangerous siren in his net, and he wasn't about to let her go.

* * *

A/N: Thank you all for your reviews! They're a great source of motivation~


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: You know the drill, I own nothing of the Maid-Sama series. Feeling much better from my cold, thank you all for the well wishes. Enjoy!

* * *

Every brain cell was telling Misaki to run away. Run away far where no one had ever heard of her. She had seen that look in Usui's eyes. That lust in his eyes that wanted to take her where she stood until both of them were quivering messes. And the scariest part was that she had been willing to fall in the spiral of heat and pleasure Usui promised in his eyes. She could just see herself with her hands pinned above her while Usui ravished every single inch of her body. She blamed it on not being able to satisfy herself on Sunday, that every frustration had culminated to her jumping Usui.

And yet, if she wanted to run away, why had she just agreed to eat dinner with Usui?

The restaurant was more than just fancy, with three Michelin stars and a small string quartet playing live music. She had heard reviews of this exclusive place, that the food was phenomenal but it was hard to get in without a reservation. So just who was Usui that the servers had allowed them to walk past the line of hungry people and receive a table right away? He'd also insisted that he pay this time since she'd paid for their coffees the other night. A second date, he had said with an rogue-ish wink.

Misaki drummed her fingers on the table nervously as they awaited their food to be brought out. She had been scared that everything between them would be awkward, but instead of awkwardness, there was just an undercurrent of tension that neither of them dared to address yet. Or at least, she didn't dare to address. How she had survived a car ride with him to the restaurant, she would never know. Luckily, Usui was an exceptional conservationist when he wasn't flirting with her, she decided.

"How's your novel going on?" Usui swirled a small wine glass of apple cider in his hand.

"It's...it's actually going pretty well." She admitted. Her pride stung a bit, but she was fair to give credit where it was due. Never had such erotic words flown out from her fingers as she typed, looking into the memories of her kiss as inspiration. "I guess your lesson helped a lot. Thanks."

His green eyes sparkled as he smiled. "Glad to be of service, my lady. Does that mean you'll accept another lesson?"

Misaki sipped her own wine glass of cider. She sucked at holding her alcohol, but what she wouldn't give to be slightly drunk so she could forget their situation earlier. Or did she want to remember the heat and passion he brought to her? A delicious shiver ran throughout her body and she clenched her thighs tightly.

"I guess I will accept," she said slowly. It's just for the novel, she chanted in her mind. Just for the novel. It's only for the novel.

But her body knew she was a liar.

Usui's smile grew bigger, showing all his pearly white teeth. "I'm glad."

He reached across the table and held her nervous hand in his, stopping her drumming fingers. His warm hands felt large as he held her much smaller in his. Soothingly, he rubbed small circles on her palm with his thumb.

They were both mesmerized that they hadn't noticed the waiter standing by their table with their food. The waiter's smile widened at their intertwined hands before he placed their plates in front of them. "Enjoy your meals." He bowed before he left. She was starting to get used to her cheeks glowing whenever Usui did something unexpected.

Almost regretfully, Misaki had to let go of his hand in order to use her utensils. Immediately, she was missing the warmth. Her hand had felt so small in his much larger one.

"Disappointed?"

Misaki blinked. "What? Why would I be disappointed in the food?" A nervous laugh escaped her lips before she took a quick gulp of apple cider. Indeed, her plate looked appetizing, with the steak seared to perfection, the crisp salad looking mouthwateirng and a dollop of mashed potatoes with a golden pat of meting butter on top. Food worthy of the gods, and she would be the lucky person to eat it.

Usui merely chuckled knowingly before going back to carve his steak.

Misaki let out a mental sigh of relief at her quick save. It was as if he had been able to read her mind. Was he a real alien with telepathic powers? If he was, did he know just how she had thought of him on the weekend, wishing that his body was on hers to take her to a climax?

She shook her head, trying to throw the dirty thoughts away. She quickly popped a piece of her own steak in her mouth and almost moaned at the deliciousness of the steak. She didn't always have a lot of opportunities to eat Western food, but she was sure that that steak could be considered one of the best in the world's. The aromas made her stomach growl for more, reminding her that she had forgotten to eat lunch today since she had all but thrown herself into her work.

"Mmm." She sighed in delight as she took another bite of the juicy steak. "I bet my sister would love to try to make this at home."

"You have a sister?"

She nodded, spearing a cherry tomato on her fork. "Yes, younger. She loves to cook, but I can't. If she and my mom didn't bring me home cooked meals, I'd probably be living solely off take-out and microwaveable instant meals."

Usui made a face. "Microwaveable meals? You haven't been truly living life then. Have you thought about learning how to cook?"

"When I say I can't cook, I mean I really can't. I nearly burnt down my kitchen just trying to cook rice in a rice steamer," she said sheepishly. She had never had the opportunity to learn, and Shintani was the one who took care of food before their divorce.

The dinner conversation flowed as they discussed various things from her disastrous cooking attempts to family. She noticed that he seemed tense when talking about his family and switched the topic as quickly as he could. She didn't push the topic further than what he was comfortable to, appreciative of the fact that he didn't push for details on her ex-husband or her father who had left their family when she was young.

During dessert, she felt something odd. Something odd like his foot gently caressing and inching its way up her calf, causing her to nearly choke on her creme brulee.

"Are you all right?" He asked innocently. His green eyes pretended like there was nothing wrong as his foot dared to go even higher.

"Usui! We're in the middle of a restaurant!" A small note of panic was visible in her voice. If anyone caught onto what he was doing, she would just die of morbid embarrassment in the middle of the fancy restaurant. She could just see the headlines in tomorrow's newspaper: _Woman dies of embarrassment from perverted alien in restaurant._ Aoi would probably laugh at her funeral and design her a funeral dress made completely out of the newspaper.

"The tablecloth is covering our legs, Misa-chan. No one will know unless you let them know. Want some of my raspberry cheesecake?"

Before she could protest, he placed a large forkful of sweet cheesecake in her mouth, effectively shutting her up. She glared at him, simultaneously exasperated and amused. Her amusement turned to one of slight embarrassment when his foot gently caressed higher up to her thigh this time. She was so tempted to clench her thighs to block him, but that would only trap his foot in between her legs.

"You did say you wanted another lesson." A bit of the whipped cream from the cheesecake was left on his lips. Her eyes were drawn as he licked his lips clean. Did he know that he was doing that seductively? Those soft lips had her dreaming about them for the past couple nights. How would they feel on the rest of her body?

"I thought you would mean _after_ dinner, not during dinner-oof!" She gasped and had to cover her mouth from gasping again when his foot gently edged higher. She caught herself wishing that it was his hands touching her instead. But perhaps it would better if it wasn't his hand, because he would detect just how aroused she was with her damp panties. Her poor underwear. Were they condemned to be wet every time she was with Usui?

"Lessons can begin anywhere, anytime, as long as the situation fits," Usui taunted.

"I hardly think that in the middle of the restaurant fits for a lesson in steamy romance," she easily retorted.

"Of course it fits. Seducing someone in public," and his voice went lower, "can turn someone on quite quickly."

She was sure at this point he already knew how damp her panties were. Damn him. Damn the perverted alien. Damn him and his incredibly husky voice that could wake up every fiber of her body. She had already wanted him badly this morning, and now she wasn't sure whether she should strangle him or kiss him. He was using the same spells that he had before to attract him to her. Giving off strong pheromones, Aoi would call it. And never before had her body responded to such pheromones in this way.

"This isn't exactly the type of romance I'm looking for though," she said.

"Patience, Ayuzawa. Sometimes desire can start out slow and sensual. You know, alternate the pace here and then."

 _Alternate the pace indeed_ , she thought. _How's this for alternating the pace?_ Her own foot came to nudge against his calf. For a naughty moment, she wondered if she should just "accidentally" miss her aim and kick him in the leg instead. But she reckoned that might put an end to all her lessons in the future, unless Usui was into that sort of stuff.

"What are you smiling about?" Usui had probably noticed her mischievous smile and was now looking at her slightly warily.

"Nothing." And then her foot aimed even higher. She smiled innocently as his Adam's apple bobbed. His eyes darkened with a dangerous glaze as she rubbed herself on him.

After all, two could play at this game.

* * *

"Woah, these pictures are amazing." Misaki exclaimed as her eyes took in the photos that plastered the walls of Usui's studio.

And she wasn't kidding. The photos were all captured in such clear quality, the colors vibrant and clear. There were photos ranging from fauna to flora, from people in business suits to people in traditional dress of their cultures. She was envious of the many places he had traveled to. Traveling was one of her biggest dreams, but financial problems in her childhood had nipped that dream in the bud.

"Thank you," said Usui modestly.

"Ooh, where did you take these photos?"

They moved slowly around Usui's temporary photo studio as he enthusiastically explained all the photos she asked about. The studio was temporary since he preferred not having a permanent base so he could freely travel around the globe. The small studio was already slathered with photos and camera equipment strewn around the place. He had mentioned that he lived in the studio as well to cut down on living expenses too, though by the looks of his clothing and the restaurant he had brought her to he wasn't lacking any money. He was an award-winning photographer as well. Misaki approved. Having grown up in a household where the financial situation was dire at times, she too appreciated any cost-saving hacks.

Which meant of course Misaki was very well aware that this meant she was basically in Usui's apartment. She could just hear what people would say. Only the second date and she had already kissed and dry-humped the man several times, and now she was in his apartment for another lesson about romance. And she was supposedly the man-hating demoness as well. It felt giddy and perhaps even naught to break the rules once in a while. Her skin felt tight and nervous, though she couldn't deny that she felt a bit of excitement as well.

Especially as Usui's hand hadn't left her waist since they entered the studio.

His arm was placed casually around her, and she felt herself unconsciously leaning closer against his side. Though the apartment was by no means cold, Usui's body warmth was safe and inviting. It only left when she sat down on the couch and he went to the kitchen to bring drinks.

Speaking of the couch, it looked like that was the largest furniture in the studio. There wasn't even a bed. So where the heck did he sleep? Wait. Why was she wondering about where he slept? Misaki slapped her cheeks, trying to chase dirty thoughts out once again.

"Tea?" Usui offered when he came back.

"Thanks." She took it eagerly, grateful that there was something else she could do with her hands besides slap her cheeks. Usui may have seen her superhuman strength and decided to stick with her, but that didn't mean she had to give him another reason to think that she was weird.

Earl Grey tea with a splash of milk. Scones with clotted cream and jam. All staples for a English-style tea, except that it wasn't the afternoon. Perhaps he lived in England for a while?

"So, what's next for lesson #2?" She ventured to say after taking a sip for the warm concoction to sooth her nerves. She hadn't been this nervous since...well, since she met Usui.

Usui casually deposited himself right next to her on the couch, causing Misaki to tense in surprise before scooting all the way to the end of the couch as he edged closer. One golden eyebrow arched at her actions before he followed. Shoot. Now she was trapped between the armrest and Usui. His eyes had a slight predatory glint.

"Why are you running away?" He murmured as his body leaned closer. Her tea was carefully lifted from her grasp, his arm wrapped around her shoulders until she was leaning back into him. Her fingers automatically curled into the front of his shirt. To stop him? To pull him closer? "I thought you wanted another lesson."

"I-I didn't realize that it would start s-so soon," Misaki managed to gasp out. Usui's nose buried into the crook of her shoulder and neck was very distracting.

"Mmm, you smell like strawberries," he murmured across her bare neck.

And he smelled like chocolate and coffee. Her grip tightened as she felt his lips just barely caress the side of her neck.

"Relax, my sweet. I don't bite. Unless you want me to," he soothed. "Romance can just be slow and sweet like the other couple in the cafe."

She had to bite her lips from whimpering when he lightly sucked on her neck before blowing light kisses on the sensitive skin. She hadn't even known her neck was so sensitive before. One of her hands left its perch from his shirt to curl into the back of his head, urging him to stay at her neck. Eventually her stiff body relaxed under Usui's ministrations, just simply enjoying how he paid homage to her skin. She was half surprised she wasn't a puddle of clay in his artist's hands while he molded her into whatever state of being he wanted her to be.

"Yes, that's it, my sweet. Let all your stress flow out of your body. How do you feel?"

"Mmm." She couldn't help sighing in contentment this time. "It feels like my mind is going blank."

As he chuckled, she could feel the vibrations from his chest as her body was pressed so closely to his. Cocooned in his warmth, she felt relaxed and drowsy. Her guard had never been so down in the presence of a male, and she was content to let the male do whatever he liked to her body. Eventually he stopped, tucking her head onto his chest as he held her protectively.

"Tell me more about your novel. What kind of scenes were you planning to write?"

She mumbled something incoherent to his chest.

"What was that, sweetheart?"

By now, her cheeks were as hot as a furnace. She was sure that Usui could feel it even through his chest. "I-I'm uh having trouble writing the foreplay scenes. And the actual sex scenes." Misaki finally admitted with a whisper. She was surprised that he could even hear her less than audible mumbling.

"Are you?" He murmured. "What kind of specific trouble?" His hands stroked her back gently, trying to get to relax from where her body had stiffened again.

"I guess I don't have any experience in any of those areas." She finally admitted before burying her face back into her chest. She didn't want to see his reaction. Oh, gosh, that was embarrassing. She was practically admitting her marriage lacked any sexual spark to a stranger she had only met last week, though he had made her feel everything all the female leads in her romance novel research supposedly felt.

Misaki peeked up when he didn't laugh at her like she expected. Instead, his eyes were soft with a small warm smile lifting the corners of his lips up. Thank goodness he wasn't laughing. Her eyelids squeezed shut as his lips descended to press a small kiss on her forehead.

"Tell me more about the scenes. Details?"

She squirmed in his hold, embarrassed to go on. He didn't push her, just peppering her skin with small kisses once again.

"I guess, they're just scenes I fantasize about," she said begrudgingly.

"Fantasize? What kind of fantasies do you have, my sweet?"

"Erm, I...". Gosh, his voice was hypnotic. Every fiber of her being was being coaxed under his spell. But even her fantasies were perhaps...well, she wasn't sure their apparent chemistry would be able to handle what she fantasized for her novel. "They're a bit...risque."

This time he chuckled dangerously. "There's no harm in fantasies being risque. Quite a few of them are."

Misaki turned her head and pressed a soft kiss onto his jawline. She had a secret thing for men with sharp jawlines, and Usui was an excellent specimen of that category.

"Why don't you- _mmm,_ tell me your fantasies first?" She challenged.

His eyes darkened as a slow smile spread across his face. "Yes. Why not?"

And then she felt herself being pushed into the couch, his firm body pressing against her.

* * *

A/N: Happy New Year's! Hope ya'll enjoyed my one-shot present for 2018: "Cinderella and her Master"!

How did you all spend your New Year's Eve?


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I own nothing of the Maid-Sama series. Enjoy!

* * *

His lips brushed delicately over hers before settling over the soft skin of her neck again. Misaki was sure she had died and gone to heaven, except her skin felt so alive from what he was doing. She had never felt so...so _desireable_ before. Most men tended to look at her with something akin to fear in their eyes whenever she needed to talk to them. But Usui's eyes were full of lust, amusement and tenderness.

"My fantasy," his husky voice rolled across her skin, "involves my lover crying out my name as I pleasure her body over and over again on the nearest flat surface. I'd want her naked underneath me, her back arched up so I can taste her breasts offered to me." His hands skimmed up and down over the sides of her body, his palms deliberately brushing against the sides of her breasts. "She'd clutch my hair when I take one into my mouth. Mmm, I wonder what you'd taste of, my sweet?" Usui's silky voice and his words had been so distracting that she didn't realize one of his hands was completely placed on her breast. Her nipples were already hardening, though her bra and blouse were covering them from Usui's wandering hands.

"Her lips would be open, waiting to taste me as well. I'd kneel above her face, my hard cock teasing her hot, little mouth. Her hot, tight throat would enclose around me, her tongue licking me all over while I fucked her mouth." His hand reached for her hand, bringing it to feel between his own thighs. Misaki's eyes widened. He was so hard, so very _male_ , if that could be used to describe him. She couldn't help but massage him gently in her cupped hand. The groan he made was so delicious and he attacked her collarbone in retaliation, sucking and nipping the exposed soft skin. Her mind could just imagine him in his fantasy, kneeling right over her as his hands brought her head up and down so his cock could slip in and out of her mouth.

"Her legs would be wide open, letting me taste her center. I'd stroke her there, feeling how utterly _wet_ she would be. Then she'll wrap her slender legs around my waist as I plunge inside her. Her eyes would be wide open to gaze upon the man who's making her feel all these sensations."

And wet she was already. He touched her boldly and wantonly there, between her thighs, grinding his palm down right above her little button of pleasure. She whimpered as her hips buckled up, trying to feel more pleasurable friction. His fingers skimmed across her there, causing her to gasp out in surprise at her skin's sensitivity.

"When I come in her, I'll thrust my fingers back in between her legs and cover them with our slick juices. She'll be flipped onto her stomach and I'll mount her from behind while she licks my fingers clean like she did to my cock. My other hand would cup one of her breasts, squeezing it until there's just the right amount of pain for her to moan with that sweet voice of hers. Then that hand will reach between her legs and caress her clit, making her orgasm while I continue to fuck her through. And in the morning she'll wake up with me still inside her, screaming out my name as I ride her again and again. She won't be able to get out of bed without her thighs reminding her of our trysts."

She couldn't help moaning into his kiss on her lips as his words filled her mind with their wicked imagery. Their kisses started sweet and slow, until they got rougher and rougher, his tongue dueling hers for dominance. And oh, his hands. How his hands traveled up and down, over and under her body in their effort to touch and stimulate every inch. She was sure this would be imprinted in her dreams.

"Tell me your fantasies now, my sweet," Usui said, breathing hard.

She was no better herself, gasping for gulps of sweet air before their lips met together again.

"In my novel, th-the main characters can't seem to get control of their sexual tension until they finally break. Mmmm," she was interrupted by his hips rocking against hers. She bucked up eagerly, rolling their hips together. "Th-they meet up in her office, and the female lead finds herself pinned naked on her desk. But they're interrupted, and they can hardly make it to a hotel. Then she finds herself bound up in bed as he takes her hard. From behind, from under, from above." She moaned again when his hands squeezed both of her breasts. "Their love-making is slow at times, but rough, always needy and wanting until they're satiated."

"You like being bound up? I'd never take you to be a submissive type." He chuckled darkly.

"Shut. Up. I like my men tied up, too," she shot back. Her smirk at the slight shock that flit across his face could be enough to rival the smirks Usui sometimes wore. Then the quirky smile lit up his face before he bent down to kiss her again. Her hands were on him too, feeling his broad shoulders and the wide expanse of his back.

"Maybe we shouldn't be in my apartment, while you're telling me your fantasies," Usui said hoarsely.

"Why not?"

"Because I am about this close to making both our fantasies come true, now that I know what you like." Usui shifted their positions back to a sitting position. He sighed, one hand ruffling his already tousled hair. His eyes were still darkened with lust, his self-control restraining himself before he could tear off both their clothes. He pressed a soft kiss to her lips before whispering. "I suggest we take this lesson another day or else," he nipped her earlobe lightly. "You might not leave this couch without your hands tied above your head and me coming inside your creamy thighs at least three times before I flip you on your stomach to take you from behind." He lifted her hips up to press his bulging arousal against her hot center. "And don't pretend your panties aren't even more drenched from what I just said right now."

He was right about her panties getting more soaked but she still smacked him in the chest in embarrassment. Usui merely caught her hand to press a gentle kiss on her wrist. His eyes glinted dangerously.

"You should leave. Or else." He growled.

And so she fled, but not before looking back at him. He was like a predator watching his prey flee, about to enjoy the chase. And damned if she wasn't going to enjoy their game of tag as well. Misaki had no idea that her face was flushed with excitement as well, her own eyes daring him to follow.

But true to his word, he didn't follow, letting her escape for now. That is, until her legs gave way and she crashed into the side of his desk.

"Are you okay?" Usui helped her up, his chest shaking with repressed laughter. "I think I should carry you back to your home whenever we do this. Most women can't walk until _after_ the sex."

"Shut up, idiot Usui." Why was it that she was always a klutz or a foll around him? She picked up a picture frame that she had accidentally knocked off his desk. The woman in the picture was absolutely stunning with golden hair and piercing green eyes. "She's beautiful," she murmured.

"That's my mother," Usui said quietly.

"I can see that. Her eyes are as gorgeous as yours." Damn it. She had said that without thinking. And of course, Usui had that smug grin on his annoyingly handsome face of his.

"You think my eyes are gorgeous? I think yours are prettier though."

"Shut up, Usui!"

It wasn't until she got home that night and redid a few more pages did she realize that her neck and collarbone were speckled with red kiss marks.

* * *

Takumi strode in his small studio in deep thought. Suddenly, without her presence the studio seemed so empty, despite the colorful photos decorating the place. He picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"Hello? Yes, this is Usui Takumi. I'd like to extend my lease for a bit longer. Yes, there's something that came up that needs to be take care of."

He had indeed found something, or rather someone, interesting to occupy his time.

* * *

"So I see you met Misaki," Aoi said over lunch on Friday.

Takumi's eyebrow raised. "You call her by her first name?" Not even he had gotten to that point. _And_ their lips and hands had been all over each other.

Aoi shrugged before going for another bite of ramen. "We met back in my middle school years when Satsuki-san managed her maid cafe. Misaki was a worker there."

"Not as a chef, I suppose." After Misaki's confession that she wasn't a great cook, he could just imagined her burning down the kitchen at Maid Latte. "A security guard or something?"

"No, as a waitress. Why would you think a security guard, you idiot?" Aoi rolled his eyes.

Takumi nearly choked on his noodles. Ayuzawa Misaki, as one of the maid waitresses? Now he had to see that. He could hardly imagine her dressed as a maid, bowing and smiling while male customers asked her for orders or a moe moe special.

No. Wait. He _could_ imagine her in a maid uniform, her cleavage encased in lase and her long legs under a mini black skirt. Perhaps she would go around saying Master as she bent down on her knees to service him. And that was unfortunately getting him hard. He could hear Aoi laughing at him forever if Aoi knew, that little twerp.

"I guess I could see that." He managed to say nonchalantly, despite the distraction in his pants. He was going to have to relieve himself. Quick, think of Tora in a frilly maid uniform, he urged his mind.

"I hear you're her muse for her romance crime novel. Her writing has significantly improved for those scenes. Care to elucidate how you're helping her?" Aoi hinted. His blue eyes were like hawk eyes, trying to pry every last bit of information from him.

Luckily Takumi was immune. "Actually I don't care to elucidate. That's private information between Ayuzawa and me."

"Hmmph." Aoi was not impressed. But he had a knowing look in his eyes. "I see. I should have known," he sighed. At Takumi's questioning glance, Aoi merely shook his head. "The great Usui Takumi once more has another woman caught in his trap. How you managed to catch the demon lady's eyes, the world will never know." Aoi's eyes looked serious as he put down his chopsticks. "Look, I know you, Takumi. You probably have had hundreds of women fallen for you, females throwing themselves left and right. You've never paid attention to any of them. So why now?"

Indeed. Why now? Takumi stared down at the appetizing bowl of ramen below him as if it had the answers. "You know, honestly, Aoi, I have no idea," he said honestly.

Aoi leaned back into his chair, as though disappointed with his answer. Takumi raised his hand as if to say to be patient.

"What I do know is that Ayuzawa is extremely interesting. That is, I've never met anyone else like her. She's pretty, smart, strong and knows what she wants. Objectively, she may not be the most beautiful person in the world, but there's something about her that's so intriguing and attractive. To me, she's the most beautiful woman I've ever met."

Aoi frowned. "You're right that Misaki is different from most women. But she's already gone through one failed marriage with the only man she's ever dated. Her perception of love probably isn't all happy unicorns farting out rainbows. I should know, since I'm her editor. Her perception of relationships translates to her novel's passages, and frankly a week ago they were pretty crappy. And you, I've never seen you in a long term relationship or any relationship at all, really." Aoi sighed. "I just don't want either of you to be hurt if anything goes wrong."

"First of all, her ex-husband is an idiot for letting her go. But that's my gain, fortunately. And second, hurting her is the last thing on my mind. I genuinely like her. Don't worry about me, either, Aoi. We'll be just fine."

Aoi stared at him as though he was an alien. For the number of times Ayuzawa had called him an alien, he might just be one.

"Oh. Oohhh. You're actually serious about this. You." Aoi's fork of ramen froze on its way to his mouth. "I can't believe this. The Usui Takumi. One of the most eligible and elusive bachelor is actually considering settling down."

Takumi rolled his eyes as his phone beeped with an alert. "Oh, that's my cue. Time to go get some more work done before my date with the aforementioned woman, so I'll see you next time Aoi."

"A date?" This time it was Aoi's turn to choke on his ramen. "You're going on a date? With Misaki?"

"Yeah. She asked me, too. This should be, oh, the fourth one?"

"This is the first time I've ever known Misaki to go on a date since...well Shintani. Hmm, what are you planning on doing?"

So Shintani must be the name of her ex-husband. Takumi filed that name in his mind. "We're just going to take a walk in the park and grab some dinner." Aoi's eyes look unconvinced. "Just a walk and dinner, Aoi." Aoi's eyes narrowed. Well, even Takumi himself didn't know what would exactly happen after the dinner. If they were a normal couple, that would be the end of the date. But since she had asked for another lesson...

Aoi shook his head in amazement. "And you say she asked _you_ on a date? Wow, you live long enough and you see everything."

* * *

Takumi ignored the female jogger's eyes from where he sat on the park bench. She had already jogged past by him three times in a blatant effort to get his attention. She wasn't even trying to be discreet about it this time, her eyes on him like a hawk on its prey.

Ah, there was Ayuzawa, all the way at the other end of the park. Was she running towards him? And was that black smoke trailing behind her? He stood up, just in time for the jogger to jog right in front of him with a winning smile. "Hi, I'm-"

"I'm so sorry I'm late, Usui. I wanted to get out of my business clothes into something more comfortable," Ayuzawa said as she came closer, nearly smacking right into him. That strand of hair that seemed to always be in her face had fallen out of her ponytail. She bent over, her hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath.

Takumi sidestepped the jogger to face his lovely date just as the jogger realized the situation.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, I'm just-um, I'm just going to leave now." And then she dashed off.

"Who was that?" Ayuzawa asked curiously. She gratefully took the water bottle he offered and gulped down large mouthfuls.

"No idea. And it's okay. You look great." And indeed she did. It was just like Ayuzawa to exchange traditional date clothing for a pair of comfortable jeans, worn sneakers, and a cozy dark hoodie. But no matter how baggy her clothes were she looked like a breath of fresh air, especially with those pink cheeks from running or his compliment. Besides, the jeans were quite flattering on the curves of her hips and butt. He tried not to check out her perky butt again, lest she aim a well placed kick to the middle of his crotch. He kind of needed his anatomy to continue their lessons. Instead, he brushed the strand behind her ear and offered her his hand. "Ready to go?"

She took it shyly and he give her small hand a little reassuring squeeze.

Despite the warm sunshine of the late afternoon sun, the day was still a bit chilly. As they set off on one of the park paths, Takumi noticed that her hand was a bit cold. He squeezed her soft hand again and then tucked her hand in his jacket pocket. "Warmer, sweetheart?"

"Yeah," she mumbled.

So cute, her little blush and those pouty pink lips. And those intriguing amber eyes hidden under fluttering lashes were absolutely exquisite. Takumi shook his head. Damn. Just simply holding her hand was having an effect on him.

"How was your day today?" She asked as they quietly enjoyed the air.

"Boring, until now," he teased.

She snorted, not impressed with his flirtations. "Do you say that to every woman you date?"

"No, only the most beautiful one, and you happen to be the most beautiful." She gave him an exasperated look which he only smiled in return. "No, really. I like spending my time with you."

"And it's not just because you give me the most unorthodox relationship lessons and advice, is it?"

He squeezed her hand reassuringly again. "No, though your lessons are just a perk. I'm sure _you_ enjoyed it just as much as I do." She elbowed him in the guts as he laughed in amusement. "I like talking with you, too. I never know what to expect from you so it's always a surprise."

They were on the middle of a bridge now, built over the top of a little bubbling creek. They leaned on the bannister, watching the vibrant koi swim down below them. He had never been on a date like this. Well, he had never been on a date that wasn't pushed on him by his family before he managed to escape their clutches. It simply felt nice to enjoy her presence by his side, chatting about random things.

He was beginning to discover that they found it hard to keep their hands off of each other. Or at least, he couldn't help keeping his hands off of her. On the pretense of her being chilly, he had gathered her in his arms to keep her warm. His chin was leaning on her head as her back was pressed to his chest. He placed a small kiss on the side of her head and she turned her head more to place a peck at his lips. Not every part of a stimulating relationship needed to be sensual. He liked the quiet, soothing parts just as much.

His lips traveled from her earlobe to her jawline, then down to the side of her neck. She sighed in contentment, leaning her neck to one side to offer more of her neck to his perusal.

Oh? What was this? In his venture of her skin, he had accidentally removed some concealer. Fading purple kiss marks from their last little date. Takumi couldn't help but grin. Perhaps he should give her another reminder of him? Carefully, he sucked at her neck with his teeth, careful not to break her skin but with enough pressure to summon a small red mark.

"Misaki?"

Ayuzawa turned around so fast in his arms that Takumi thought her head would snap off. Her face looked absolutely mortified.

"Shintani?"

* * *

A/N: It seems like some of my stories are showing up for some people and now showing up for others. Hopefully the admins can fix the bug soon, but feel free to check my profile for my published stories.

Thank you all for reading my stories. Loves you all!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I own nothing of the Maid-Sama series (obviously). Enjoy!

* * *

Of course Shintani had to appear at this time. And of course, she just had to be wrapped in the arms of Usui while at the same time making out with him. Talk about awkward. It was almost like her life was a bad fanfiction being written by a cruel author who liked turning her once stable and predictable life upside down. But her legs were frozen in place before she could run away. Would it be possible for the earth to open up and swallow her whole?

If anything, Shintani's face looked just like hers, with a splash of bright cherry red color across his cheeks. He had apparently been clutching two grocery bags of vegetables, both of them now dropped on the ground.

"I-I am s-so sorry," he blurted out. "I-I didn't mean to interrupt!" Shintani looked around him as if wanting to escape. Unfortunately, they were all standing in the middle of the bridge. Even Shintani wasn't that much of a fool to dive over the railing and into the water to escape the awkwardness in the air.

"I'm, I-ah, I'm just going to go now." His eyes scrambled around, trying to look everywhere but at her. Fumbling, Shintani grabbed his grocery bags and hurried down the narrow bridge past them.

Her legs wouldn't move as she could only stand in paralyzed embarrassment. Usui's grip on her waist tightened and nudged her backwards to give Shintani more space. As Shintani passed by, he gave Usui a curious look. Soon, he was out of sight, hurrying away as fast as he could.

Misaki let out a huge sigh, her body releasing the tension and paralysis. Why was she always being embarrassed these days? She hastily tugged the hood of her hoodie over her head roughly and pulled on the hood strings until the hood covered her eyes and scrunched her face.

"Um, are you all right?"

"Um, yes. I'm fine." Misaki muttered. "Just kill me now." She could hear the concern in his voice. No doubt he thought her weird with her hoodie exposing just her nose and mouth.

"Someone you know?"

It was only a light question, but it made Misaki wince. "Um, yeah, you could say that."

Usui probably knew that there was more to the story than that, but she was glad when he didn't press the issue. Judging by Usui's intelligence that he had shown so far, he probably would have guessed that Shintani was her ex-husband anyways. She did mention Shintani's name once or twice that night at the cafe.

And would it be all right for her to start seeing someone after only a year from her divorce? Was there a set time limit until a divorcee could start dating again? What would Usui think? Did this even count as seeing someone? Usui and her had certainly jumped from the simple dating phase to nearly friends with benefits stage. Were they even friends?

"Misaki. Misaki," Usui patiently tried to get her attention. He pulled her in closer to him, patting the top of her hood-covered head. "I can hear your thoughts churning one thousand words per minute, though practically your whole head is being camouflaged. You have a nice egg-shaped head, I've discovered," he joked. "Do you want to sit down?"

* * *

He certainly hadn't expected her ex-husband to appear in the picture so soon, he had to admit, accidental though it was. And he certainly didn't expect her ex-husband to be someone like that. Shintani had a fresh, youthful but naive look to him, and easily flustered to boot. Though he wasn't the only one flustered with the way Ayuzawa had been trying to hide her ever pink blush. Her hood finally off, they had moved off the bridge to sit down on a bench.

Takumi had to admit that he was feeling...what was the word? Annoyed? _Jealous_ , the little snide voice in his head said. Instinctively, his arm around her shoulders tightened. Yes, he was feeling jealous of a clumsy looking sprout of a man.

And the uniform the man was wearing... He had been wearing a black shirt embroidered with the words, _The Golden Noodle Bar._ Which was quite unfortunate because he had been planning on taking Ayuzawa there for dinner. The Golden Noodle Bar had been listed as a rising star among the restaurant industry, becoming well-known for its simple but nutritious and home-cooked fare. Part of him wanted to still take her there, just to tell her ex-husband what an idiot he was to let her go. But he also knew that wouldn't be fair to Ayuzawa, and he would much rather her not be uncomfortable.

Still, it was unfortunate that their romantic mood was ruined on the bridge. His eyes caught sight of the purple marks revealed on her neck. With a pettiness he hadn't realized he had had, he hoped this Shintani person had seen them on her neck.

But now his lovely date was not quite feeling up to their date, he knew. What a pity. Though simply enjoying the comforts of conversation with Ayuzawa was quite pleasurable and more than enough, he had to admit that there was also a tiny part of him hoping that they could enjoy another lesson indulging in each other's bodies after their date in the park. But none of that would happen in this mood.

"All right." Takumi stood up from the bench. Misaki gave him a confused look. He ignored her and made a point of stretching his arms and back. "Shall we race? The last one to the west entrance has to pay for dinner!"

"Wait, what? Usui-wait!"

But he was already off running, knowing that she could catch up in mere seconds.

"That's not fair, you have a head start! And I'm in jeans!"

He turned his head around and yelled, "I'm in jeans too!"

He was right in that she wouldn't be too far behind. Her hair was flying wildly, having escaped from her ponytail. Her amber eyes were narrowed in a determined look on her face. Still running, he pulled out his phone. Careful not to drop his phone while running backwards, he snapped away on the phone's camera. Hopefully some would turn out great, though his actual camera should have been better.

"Mom, there's a dust storm coming!" A little kid's voice rang out.

"Oh, my, I think you're right!"

Before long, the gate to the park's west entrance came into sight. Takumi stopped, turned around and held his arms out, just in time for Ayuzawa to run straight into him as his arms closed around her to stop her from falling.

"Oof!"

"You okay there, Ayuzawa?"

Her head lifted from where it had been smushed into his face. Scowling, she slapped him on the chest with a hard force, despite the fact that she was gasping for breath. "I want a rematch. That wasn't fair at all!"

Even angry and sweaty, Ayuzawa looked like a goddess with her black hair in disarray around her flushing face. Really, what kind of foolish men was she around with who could resist such beauty? He certainly couldn't resist any temptation to gather her in his arms.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Ayuzawa said suspiciously. She tried to tame her hair back into a ponytail, self-conscious of how she was looking.

"Nothing. Just amazed at the fact that you just ran across the park at an ungodly speed. You should be classified as one the wonders of the world." Her face flushed so hot he could see the steam rising from her. "Not to mention, your breathtaking beauty is truly quite something."

"Don't make fun of me! I already know I'm not feminine enough."

She must have always heard statements about her strength like that. Not feminine, or unbecoming of a female. He could hear it in her voice and how sensitive she was to those kinds of comments. He wanted to change that.

Takumi rubbed away a sweat drop that was about to run its course into her eye. "I'm not teasing you. I truly do think your strength and tenacity is quite impressive and a wonderful talent."

"Please, as if. I'm all sweaty and-"

"Doesn't matter. You're perfect the way you are." He cut her off as he gave a small peck on the lips and dropped his voice lower to her ear so the surrounding park visitors couldn't hear. They were gathering quite a lot of curious stares from their noticeable sprint across the park. Besides, there were children there after all. "Besides, I rather like you sweaty and flushed, though I would rather you be sweaty and naked underneath me."

"You-"

He stepped back from her, laughing as he ran away before she could hit him. "You're it, Ayuzawa! Catch me if you can!"

* * *

"I thought you wanted me to buy you dinner. But we're making it." Ayuzawa muttered as she kneaded the ramen dough. "You didn't even let me pay for the groceries."

"Careful, you're kneading the dough, not wringing a person's neck."

"It's because I'm imagining it's your neck I'm wringing."

He decided to ignore her comment. They were at her apartment since it was closer to the grocery store they went. Since The Golden Noodle Bar was a bust, and because he didn't want her to be embarrassed by the hickeys dotting her neck, he had thought they would have homemade ramen instead. A quick internet search while she was off hunting for flour had revealed that Shintani was the owner and chef of The Golden Noodle Bar. Perhaps a slight part of his reasoning of not eating out was that he wanted to show that he, too, could cook just as well if not even better. Just a tiny part of his reasoning though.

A scan of her apartment showed very little of another male's presence. Pictures of her family adorned one wall. A sister, a mother, and her father. That much he could detect from the frames without seeming too intrusive.

"Here, let me show you." Stepping behind her, he wrapped his arms around her and placed his hands over her flour dusted ones. "Knead like this. Be gentle to the dough." She had stilled when his chest pressed against her back but let him take her hands to work the dough. Ayuzawa was just tad centimeters too short for him to lean his chin on the top of her head.

They knead the dough in comfortable silence, until he pressed a soft kiss at the sides of her temple. She tried to shrug him away. "Don't distract me. I'm finally learning how to cook for once, so teach me properly."

"Oh, am I distracting?" He blew onto her neck, chuckling when she shivered.

Her head turned back to scowl at him. "Seriously, I told you I almost burned down the kitchen making just rice. You don't want the ramen to turn up just as bad. That would be such a waste of food."

"You're doing great. I'm just amusing the both of us right now."

"Well, I'm glad I'm there for your entertainment, you perverted-ooh," she moaned out. Takumi had placed his lips on her neck, on the side where there were no hickey marks. She smelled faintly of roses. Ayuzawa kneaded the dough weakly, neither of them really paying attention much as he softly nibbled on the tender skin of her neck. A weak spot, he noted, as she let out another soft sigh. She was going to have a new set of red marks added to her collection of fading kiss marks.

His groin tightened when her cute little derriere rubbed back against him. She was wearing an apron so he didn't feel too bad about removing his floury hands from the dough to place on her apron covered waist so he could pull her firmer against him. His jeans were constraining against his growing erection. He had only kissed her neck and he was already wanting to taste more of her soft skin. And if she kept up her soft sighs and moans of contentment, he might just lose control and hoist her on the counter to have a lust driven make out session.

"Mmm, Usui," she moaned out. He almost ripped off her apron in his surprise. Takumi had never thought it would be so heavenly to hear his name said so breathily on her lips.

But he stepped back, placing some distance between them.

"What-?" Ayuzawa turned to look at him, obviously disappointed.

He kept his face neutral as he raised one eyebrow. "Hmm? I thought you didn't want any distractions, Ayuzawa. The dough is ready now by the way."

"You-" She sputtered. "Ugh, unbelievable!" She turned back to the dough, looking as though she wanted to use it as a punching bag.

* * *

A/N: I have just been traumatized by this semester's workload and will probably continue to be traumatized as I wait for my final grades to come out. Here's wishing ya'll's semester (or if you're out of school, your life in general) went well!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I own nothing of Maid-Sama. Enjoy!

* * *

Misaki looked at the feast in front of her. Fresh made ramen with slices of pork, enoki mushrooms, soft-boiled egg, and bamboo shoots. Steam rolled off the chicken broth, decorating the room with its perfume.

"Wow," she breathed out. And to think she had actually helped to make it all without cutting her finger once or filling the kitchen with black smoke. Granted, Usui did most of the work after he saw her nearly take out her finger chopping the bamboo shoots. He had promptly decided not to let her touch any pointy or sharp tool in the kitchen without his assistance. He then annoyingly got under her skin (or rather on top of her skin) whenever he hugged her from behind and placed his hands over hers on the pretense of teaching her how to cut vegetables. She had to admit she didn't mind it too much. Though to be fair, it was totally his fault she nearly cut her finger in the first place because he startled her when his hand casually brushed her lower back. The unfortunate thing was that every time he touched her, it would fan the small heat growing in her lower stomach. And she could smell the woodsy cologne wafting from him. It was seductive, beckoning her to turn around and bury her nose in his chest to smell more of that wonderful cologne. But now as her stomach growled, she was more interested in the aroma wafting off from the ramen.

Within minutes the ramen was quickly being reduced to a few limp strands lying in a soon disappearing puddle of broth.

"How was it?" Usui inquired. His emerald eyes sparkled in amusement as she stared in disappointment at her nearly empty bowl. "Never mind, I can tell by your expression that it's good."

"For all you know, I could be just faking it so I wouldn't hurt your feelings," she shot back. It was good. She just didn't want to stand to see his smug face.

"Right, which is why you finished your food like a woman who hadn't eaten in three days."

She scowled at Usui's knowing face. "Shut up!"

He set down his chopsticks, brushing his golden hair back from his forehead as he continued to grin at her. "Just admit it, it was delicious. Though it was even more delicious because you helped make it as well."

Her face immediately flushed. Damn him for being so talented at words that made her stomach churn with butterflies. She glared at him as she swallowed the last drops of broth in an effort to clear her throat. "You're insufferable, you know that?"

"Am I?" And those tantalizing lips curved up into a smirk. She felt something nudge her knee. Then his foot went up. caressing the the side of her inner thigh.

Her protest caught in her throat. The heat that had never quite extinguished from preparing dinner came back with full force, especially when her eyes connected with his. They were lit with a green fire, not even bothering to conceal his lust. "Y-you-"

He stuffed her mouth with a spoonful of pudding before she could muster another word. The rich chocolate taste melted in her mouth, taking away what insults she was going to launch from her mouth. Rich and sweet, but just enough so it wasn't overpowering. Where and when he had gotten the pudding she didn't know, not to mention how he had placed it on the table without her realizing it. "When did you make this?" She licked her lips for the last bit of chocolate, not noticing that her actions had caused his gaze to be drawn to her lips.

"When you were showering after you got flour all over you." He used the same utensil to spoon some pudding in his own mouth, slowly licking the metal clean.

Misaki narrowed her eyes. "When _you_ got flour all over me."

Usui shrugged. "I told you not to wring the dough but work it softly. Want another spoonful?" Without waiting for her answer, he offered the dessert just a few inches from her mouth.

She daintily accepted, but not without a glare at him. As the spoon retreated, his gaze went down to her lips. A little bit of the chocolate was at the corner. She was seriously having some dejavu. He had done something like this at the cafe, hadn't he? Was he going to shut her up with delicious food every time she was going to insult him with a comeback? Unconsciously, she leaned in, anticipating his move. But Usui merely sat back into his seat to spoon himself another portion of pudding.

One golden eyebrow arched. "Were you expecting something?"

"Ugh, you're so frustrating!" She stood up suddenly, her chair scooting across the dining room floor. Her skin was burning in embarrassment. And the man in front of her was only teasing her at every turn.

Usui looked up, slightly alarmed. Whatever words he was going to say, an apology perhaps for pushing her too far, was immediately cut off as she grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him up to kiss him. It was the second time she was technically jumping him, but the sensation was no less intense.

His lips were all too eager to meet hers as she heard the clang of the spoon dropping onto the table as his hands reached to clasp her neck and angle her head so their lips could meld together better. He tasted like chocolate. Delicious. Smooth. Like velvet. This close to him, she could smell his woodsy cologne even more. It had a dizzying, seductive effect, tempting her to drown in him more more.

Usui abruptly pulled back. His eyes stared intensely at hers. "If you wanted to kiss me, all you had to do was ask."

Four short steps were all that it took for him to come around the table, grab her waist and tug her to the wall. Her hands automatically curled back into his locks of hair, thrilled when his hands wrapped around her waist to pull her closer. She could barely feel the wall behind her. Nothing, nothing could compare to the warmth of the man holding her. One of his hands curled around her waist, grinding her hips into his evident arousal. He wasn't the only one immune to the consequences of the games he was playing while they were preparing dinner. She carefully nipped at his lips, partly out of spite for all the caressing she had to endure earlier. He groaned against her mouth before digging his fingers deeper into her hips. One of her legs wrapped around his, wanting to feel that heat against her. _Mine_ , she thought. His arousal was all because of her, something that made her curl her toes in delight. Their jeans were nuisances in their way. For once, she wished she was wearing a skirt so he could just hike the material up and enter her. But Usui pulled back, panting.

He leaned down slightly, his forehead just touching hers. "You're going to be the death of me," he whispered across her skin. His breath sent shivers down her spine. Her fingers trailed over his broad shoulders. She liked the look of them. His muscular arms were still caging her. Misaki couldn't help but hum in desire imagining how it would feel to trace the curves of his biceps.

"Why did you stop?" She murmured. Misaki tiptoed in an effort to capture his lips again but he only straightened his posture, grinning as her short stature couldn't reach him.

"Cute," he only said. He stepped back a little, releasing her from his arms. "Count this as your next lesson. You described to me a bit of your manuscript." His voice drawled as his palm cupped the side of her cheek. Misaki turned her head and placed a kiss on his palm in an effort to get him to kiss her again. She was not liking what he was saying. "The main characters start off slow with just kissing the female at a wall. We'll reenact all those scenes you wanted to rewrite, like taking you at your office desk one day. But no more than one a day. It won't be as much fun nor realistic for your novel if everything is done all at once. So with that, let's clean the dishes and your kitchen, shall we?"

Misaki couldn't believe her ears or eyes. The infuriating man had simply unwrapped her leg around him, turned around, and then left her hanging and _wanting_ for him. And to do what? To wash the damn dishes instead of rewarding her with his mind blowing kisses. Yes, her novel of the main characters first realizing their physical attraction to each other was the male detective pressing the female investigator into the wall in a heat-ridden makeout session. She could bang her head on the wall for writing that instead of the two immediately having sex on the couch. But Usui was right in that the story wouldn't be believable. Gritting her teeth, Misaki clenched her thighs where she could feel a little liquid slipping down. She was aroused with no immediate way of relieving herself.

* * *

It killed him to stop right then and there. But a flame that burns extremely bright and releases all its heat will fizzle out so much faster than a fire that is slowly cared for and tended to until everything culminates in bright fireworks. It would feel all that much more pleasurable building up that tension before releasing it all. It was frustrating for both of them, but he had greater plans for them to fly together. For that, he would have to delay their gratification for the meanwhile. The hot tempered look she gave him with her reddened lips was more than enough reward for him in the present though she looked like she was about to punch him.

Somehow he got out of her apartment alive with all his clothes still on. How did he do it? Takumi wasn't sure. He could feel Ayuzawa fuming next to him as they washed the dishes in silence. Because he couldn't resist teasing her some more, he blew on her neck. She had spun right around to face him, nearly dropping the pot she had been rinsing.

"Don't," she had said. "Or I might-or I might..." Her voice trailed off but Takumi got the gist of what she was saying. Her amber eyes were still a darker shade than normal. Not to mention, she was breathing just a sliver more heavily than usual. He tried not to get distracted by the rise of her chest covered by her hoodie. It would not be gentleman-like. He was only human after all.

He took the pot away from her and placed it on the drying rack, lest her slippery hands dropped it on the floor. Just one small allowance, his ever present arousal thought. Not right now, his brain admonished, gentleman-like, remember? He compromised, placing a soft kiss on her forehead. No. Fuck it. That one small and simple kiss had his lust rearing back in full power. He listened to that lust instead, dropping a kiss on her delectable lips, twirling her tongue as she gasped in surprise. She eagerly responded, sucking on his own tongue in an effort not to lose the battle.

"All done." He had murmured. "I'll see you next time, Misa-chan." And before she could regain her composure, he left her apartment. If he stayed a second longer, either she or he would be the first to break and fuck the other one senseless on the counter.

A couple of minutes later, his phone had dinged. _Don't call me Misa-chan!_ He chuckled. He had found a new button of her to press. Something about her just made him want to tease her more and more. _I mean it!_

He sent a winking face emoticon. It was something he had never done before. If Aoi had just seen what he did, Takumi would never hear the end of it.

Unfortunately, the bulge at his pants was still something he had to deal with. He had managed to get back to his studio, but the damned thing never went fully down. Perhaps a long, cold shower was overdue. Just like the long cold showers he had to have every time he interacted with the vixen of a woman.

There was a message that he had missed while driving back to his studio. He couldn't help but smile at seeing the name across the screen. _What do I with the leftover dough?_

He texted a quick reply, imagining how she would be holding the screen waiting for his reply. Or would she immediately toss her phone to a far off corner as soon as she sent off her text?

 _I thought I told you to call me Misa-chan, you perverted alien!_

Within seconds of receiving her message, he was calling her.

"What now, you jerk?" She was breathless, her voice not as angry as he had expected.

"Hmm, you told me to call you Misa-chan. So I'm calling you right now, _Misa-chan_ ," he said.

Her groan vibrated to his ear. "It was a typo!"

"Oh, so even the great Misa-chan can make mistakes?"

"Don't call me that, ooh-"

Takumi paused. What had been that sound? And her voice was getting even more breathy. He heard a soft whimper, almost as if she was stifling it somehow.

"Ayuzawa. Don't tell me you're..." And his jeans were feeling even more tight by the second. Even soft moan was triggering the rush of blood to his cock.

"Shut. Up." She was gritting her teeth. This time as he was listening closely, he could hear the sounds of bedsprings creaking. He was going to have to get her a new bed. By the time they were getting to the end of all the scenes in her novel, her bed would be a creaky mess of metals.

"Hmm, I bet you have your pillow between your thighs right now. Unless your fingers are there to touch yourself, wet and open? You're dirtier than I thought, Misa-chan."

She whimpered loudly this time. "Don't-don't call me that! And I'm not doing-anything!"

Takumi sat down on his couch, all thoughts of the cold shower evaporated from his mind. There was something far more enjoyable to occupy and release his tension with. Despite the tightness of his erection against his jeans, he was easily able to loosen the zipper. How he wished it was Ayuzawa who had her hands on his cock. He would have immediately spilled into her hands with no shame.

"You're lying, sweetheart. I bet you're thinking of me right now. Riding my hard cock as I take your breasts into my mouth." His voice turned husky unintentionally. This was not in her novel, or in his plans at all. But he was going to make sure it would permeate her memories whenever she worked on her scenes in the novel.

"I'm going to video call you. And don't refuse it."


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I own nothing of Maid-Sama. Enjoy!

* * *

Misaki froze as the video call popped up on her phone screen, pillow in between her legs. _Usui Takumi_ were the words blared.

After Usui had left, all she had wanted to do was relieve herself of all the tension she been carrying all evening. He was pure sin walking on legs, and she wanted to drown herself in the depths of his desire. She had tried to use some of the emotions she had felt being pinned against the wall to improve her novels, but the more she wrote about it, the more the raw heat between her thighs burned. It was so distracting that she closed her laptop before flopping on the bed in exasperation.

For the second time since she had met Usui, she was in heat, enough to fantasize about him. So off went her hand exploring underneath her jeans, feeling how she was still wet from their encounter. He had touched her there last time in his studio. She couldn't feel him fully then as the annoying barrier of her clothes was there but the sensation of his fingers were like ghosts whispering across her skin. She should never have had answered his texts, let alone his call, right in the middle of pleasuring herself. But his voice has been huskier than usual, beckoning her to forbidden promises if she answered the video call. Never had she even sexted before, nor had she ever experienced dirty talk. But with Usui, he promised much, much more and she wanted to experience them all.

Her finger moved with a mind of its own, pressing the green answering button. She didn't know what to expect from Usui. The image of his smug face ready to tease her perhaps. But certainly not the screen showing him lounging on his couch, his button up shirt half way unbuttoned, exposing just a glimpse of the wide V of golden skin. The smooth expanse of bare skin with a dusting of golden hairs made her swallow. And his eyes. They were burning like green Greek fire.

"Nice bra."

And there it was, the teasing she was expecting. His grin grew even wider as his eyes scanned the sweaty form she was in.

All of her clothes had been thrown off, even the underwear she had been wearing previously. Somewhere in the depths of her drawers was a black piece lingerie set of bra and panties. It was not her usual attire of nude-colored and comfortable underwear. But she had wanted to feel wanted tonight, dare she say it, even sexy. The bra made it look like she had more than what she actually had, accentuating curves she didn't know existed and giving hints of cleavage. She had actually bought the lace bra and pantie on a whim to surprise Shintani and never ended up using it. The look that Shintani had given her when she had first worn the lingerie was not of pure need or want. It was confusion, then turned into emotions that was akin to part awkwardness and disgust. Shintani, still naive and innocent despite being married, had actually been turned off by the tiny bits of cloth. The Misaki he had wanted was a pure and demure housewife, not an independent seductress. She hadn't felt wanted then.

"Beautiful," Usui murmured. The desire was flagrant in his voice.

Tonight, Misaki didn't want to think about Shintani. Here was a man in front of her, though not physically. He wanted her. Thought she was gorgeous. Thought she was sexy. It felt... _empowering._ No more did she need to hide her sensuality in privacy.

"I'd like it better if it was off though."

"Would you?" Her own bold words surprised her. Angling the camera of the phone, she let her free hand teasingly trail over her collarbone to lightly dance over the tops of her cleavage before squeezing her right breast. Closing her eyes, Misaki imagined it was his large and welcoming caressing her breast. He had palmed her there at his apartment, and her skin had almost exploded in fireworks at the sensations he had caused. Her nipples hardened under the thin lace at the thought. She deliberately bit the bottom of her lip as she rolled the hardened nipple in her fingers. Yes, he would do this to her. His hot mouth licking her to insanity.

Usui chuckled darkly. "Always full of surprises, hmm, Ayuzawa? You're giving quite a show." He leaned back into the cushions of his couch. "I feel bad about not giving you one as well. I always give as much as I receive."

Misaki opened her eyes to see him slowly unbutton the rest of his shirt. His chest was impressive. Every bit as she thought he would be, as she had felt him pinning her against the wall and couch. Usui was lean, his muscles smoothly defined. He ran a palm down his abdomen and Misaki wished she could feel him as well. How nice would it be to feel the sinews of flesh and muscle flex under her touch? Her phone's camera wasn't quite the HD, but the lines of his abdomen were well defined enough to be seen past the limits of her technology.

Then the last button holding the shirt closed was released. His shirt lay open like an unwrapped present that she eagerly feasted her eyes upon. Soon, Usui tossed off his shirt into somewhere she couldn't see in the phone's screen. His bare chest was magnificent now that she could admire it in the whole. The broad shoulders that she wanted to bite. The lean but not overly muscular biceps she wanted to wrap her fingers around. The collarbone that she wanted to kiss and taste. She wanted to pepper all of his skin with small kisses. And the lines of his abdomen were almost mouthwatering. He was like a forbidden fruit she wanted to have all to herself. She wanted to lick those lines, letting her tongue leave hot trails of fire until he was groaning and shivering underneath her. He would be hers. All hers.

"Seems a little unfair that I'm completely topless and you're not."

Misaki panned the camera down until it could view her lower half. Bare legs and her modesty covered by a very immodest triangle of lace. "Seems fair to me when I'm wearing barely anything down here."

Usui took a sharp intake of breath when her free hand abandoned her breast to stroke herself between the thighs. Misaki sank into the bed, her back flat with her knees drawn up. She let the camera have a perfect view of between her thighs. Teasingly, she continued to stroke herself outside her underwear. Perhaps the dark color of her panties prevented Usui from seeing just how aroused she was, but she could feel the lace get wet under her ministrations. She was almost dripping with need. Nonetheless, Usui let out a small growl.

"You're torturing me, sweetheart."

Fascinated, she gazed hungrily at him as Usui's hand deftly unzipped his jeans. He was erect, his cock straining against his briefs. But Usui stopped himself from removing any other article of clothing, choosing to rub himself through the cloth. He looked like a regal prince lounging on the couch, satisfying himself at the sight of his luscious lover, a mere courtesan eager to please and be pleased by His Highness.

"You're the one torturing us both. You didn't have to leave me like that." Misaki's throat had begun to go dry as she watched his hand dance along his member. Indeed, he could have stayed. And Misaki would have allowed him to stay the night. It could have been her hands smoothing over velvet skin, playing with his hardened length. In turn, he could have done anything to her as long as he worshiped her body. Now they both had to endure the consequences of being far apart.

Her hand left the throbbing need in between her thighs to slowly unclasp her lacy bra. The thin straps fell off her her shoulder, then the lacy cups slid down her arms. Like Usui, she flung the bra somewhere in the unknown depths of her bedroom. Usui grinned wolfishly in appreciation as her breasts were freed from their prison. Pink areolas with a slightly darker hue of pink nipples. Soft, creamy white flesh, unexposed to the sunlight. Her hand reached up to her breasts again to slowly massage them. She was average, but Usui was looking at her as though she had the bosom of a goddess.

"Do you like what you see?"

Where had her sudden brashness come from? She could never had imagined the words coming out from her mouth, nor could she imagined massaging her breasts and mischievously squishing her chest together towards the camera while video calling someone else. Her fingers gently pinched one nipple, then the other. She was so turned on, not caring what others would think about her. And Usui's darkening desire in his eyes was only arousing her more and more.

"I do like what I see. Beautiful. What a pity I can't touch or taste. Next time I will though, that I promise." A light sheen of sweat glistened on his skin. Usui's hips rose slightly off the couch every time as he stroked himself. "Touch yourself. Down there," he commanded. He was a royal, commanding the maid to pleasure him through only the sensation of sight.

She did what he asked. Only this time, she slowly pushed her panties down her thighs. She couldn't help but smile wickedly as his eyes followed the panties' journey down her long legs. The black lace finally slipped off, until she was completely exposed and bare to him. Part of Misaki wanted to close her legs, suddenly beginning to be a little shy that he was seeing her in a place kept so private from others. No one, not even her ex-husband, had looked this closely at her.

"Don't hide yourself." It was like he could read her mind. "Spread your legs."

Shyly, almost hesitantly, she let her thighs open, releasing the tension. Her black curls between her thighs were slick with her arousal juices. The hand holding her phone adjusted until he could see her wet folds. All for him. Misaki moaned as her free hand spread her folds open a bit. She let her fingers brush against her clitoris, enjoying the sparks of pleasure rolling off her body.

"I-I want to see you, too." She demanded. It would hardly count as fair if she was the only one buck naked.

Usui chuckled. The low rumbles of amusement tickled off her skin and left goosebumps. He was like warm thunder. Making sure she was watching, Usui pulled down his boxers, enough that his cock was freed. He looked glorious. Thick and full. Powerful. His hand cupped the head, letting his thumb draw lazy circles at the top. A little bit of his pre-cum glistened. "Satisfied, _Misaki_?"

Misaki froze, her mouth slightly open in surprise. Her name rolled off his perfect lips like diamonds against rose petals. The word of familiarity was arousing as her need throbbed in heat. A little moan escaped her lips. It did not go unnoticed by Usui.

"You want to know what I'm thinking right now? I'm thinking next time, I want those lips of yours to be doing what I'm doing right now. My hard cock inside your mouth as I fuck you between your legs with my fingers. Would you like that, Misaki?"

With every word coming from his wicked mouth, Misaki wanted to melt in the hellfires. Her mouth opened and closed.

"I want you to imagine me doing that to you right now. Go on, pleasure yourself." Wordlessly, she obeyed. One small finger carefully entered herself. She was small, much too small for her liking. And his fingers were much longer and harder. He would feel so rough, so hard inside her. Everything she wanted. In the moment she didn't want soft or sensual, she wanted rough and hard.

"Yes, that's it, sweetheart. Stroke yourself. My fingers will be there next time. My mouth on your lips. Bare skin on bare skin."

Misaki stared at him hungrily as he pleasured himself with one hand. Up and down. His cock stood straight at attention, sections of flesh disappearing from view as his hand teased himself along its length. She could imagine it was his cock inside her as well. Would it make her feel full? Would she scream in both pleasure and pain as he stretched her to the limits? What would he taste like inside her mouth while he ravished her? He would be just rough enough to tread the lines between pain and pleasure. And she in turn wanted to ride him boldly, crashing down against him until he was begging for more just like she wanted to cry out for him. Would he mind if her fingernails dug slightly into his skin while she rode him? His fingers would skim her sides down to her waist, thrusting into her as she would reciprocate. He would sit up, capturing a wanting a breast in his mouth, suckling the hard nub of a nipple in his mouth. Then their lips would be interlocked in a passionate kiss.

"Tell me what you're imagining me doing right now. Am I touching you there?"

His voice was so seductive that her legs were beginning to be weak. "Yes, you're taking me from behind. Your cock...so hard, inside me. I need more!" She didn't let bother to hold back the whimper of pleasure as a second finger joined the first.

Her body was rapidly getting to a peak. She was close, so close. She had never been so close before. Yes, she had never reached her satisfaction. No man or of her own doing had made her orgasm before. And with only a few dirty phrases, Usui had her pushing against the boundaries she had never touched before.

A third finger was added, and she mewled in satisfaction at the wider intrusion. She felt free to let loose the small sighs of contentment.

"Misaki...," Usui groaned as his own hand stroked harder and faster. "Yes, moan just like that. Fuck, you'd feel so tight and hot around me."

Yes, she would. She could almost feel him thrusting inside her, pounding into her until she could see stars. Tight hands around her waist or caressing her bare back and cleavage. Then soft lips pressing into her neck. Hard chest against her front as he would keep up his relentless fucking. Then he would roll them around until her chest was pressed firmly against the mattress. He would tug her hips back as he thrust into her. Would it be short, hard thrusts, or would he plunge himself into her deeply until he was all the way in before pulling all the way out to repeat the process? Would he spank her ass as he penetrated her flesh while his fingers busied themselves at her clitoris? Usui's moans and grunts of pleasure would be behind her, working furiously to bring her crashing down in release.

Her thumb brushed against her clitoris and then she flew. "Usui!" Her orgasm ripped through her, her body shuddering as waves and waves of hot desire crashed against every fiber of her being.

Lazily, she watched as Usui's hand flew quick over his cock. Soon, his hips shot up into his hands as he brought about his own orgasm. Trails of his cum slowly dribbled down his still hardened cock. His hands slowed down but didn't stop as he continued to stroke himself. Now and then, he emitted little growls and groans of pleasure as his hand touched himself. Yes, she could imagine this. Through her own release he would still be thrusting into her with his hard cock. She wanted to lose herself in him again and again.

All too soon, her high slowly faded away. The pair stayed silent as they watched each other enjoy the post-coital bliss. Usui's chest was heaving up and down as well. Beads of sweat ran down his chest. What a pity he wasn't there with her or else she would have gladly lapped up the bead of sweat until he couldn't resist anymore. Yes, he would be the type to last more than once in bed, more than enough to satisfy her needs all night.

Then the wave of exhaustion came as she slowly came down from her high. Her eyelids fluttered close.

"Next time, I'll make you scream Takumi."

"You pervert."

Those were the last words she uttered before sleep overtook her.

* * *

Takumi groaned as his hands worked furiously to work out a third orgasm. He wished he had his other hand free but it was still holding onto his phone where the video chat had not ended. Ayuzawa had fallen asleep before she could end the call.

He felt a tad guilty for not ending the video right away after she had fallen asleep and for peeping at her nude body while he masturbated. He had already come once since she had fallen sleep. But he just couldn't help it. The orgasmic look of bliss on her face while she had found her climax was something he would never forget. Her eyes were shining bright, her lips in a small 'O' of delight. And when she had fallen asleep, her phone had dropped onto a small hill of crumpled sheets and blankets between her view was enough to see in between her creamy thighs, the slope of her soft belly, the two curves of her breasts and her angelic face. He was able to see her aroused juices slowly drip down her pink flesh. The slick folds were evidence to her lust. His second orgasm had come about after imagining his white seed spilling out from her folds and onto her curly black her after he would come inside her. Then he would do so again and again while they both worked up a sweat exploring the delights of each other's bodies.

His. All his.

He would worship and honor her. That smart mouth of hers would work all over his body, taunting him and driving him insane. Never in his life had he recalled wanting someone so badly.

Pervert she had called him. Perhaps she was right. How low had he fallen for this angelic creature, making him want her even when she was asleep? He would make love to her all night, all day. None of his photographs could ever capture her beauty and personality. His little temptress. And the way her lips and uttered his name... Perhaps next time 'Takumi' would roll off her lips in a scream when his fingers and lips worked to give her pleasure.

As his third release came about, he ended the video call. He could go on forever with the memory of her and her actions tonight burned in his brain. But now was not the time as his conscience berated him for touching himself while looking at a sleeping woman. Takumi would be surely punished by karma somehow, most likely by her if she ever found out what had transpired while she slept.

He couldn't wait to see her next time and repeat their actions in the flesh.

* * *

A/N: Hope ya'll enjoyed it. Let me know how I'm doing~

A/N 2: RIP. When you update and someone unfavorites. I guess that's one way of letting me know how I'm doing. T.T I will do my best to improve my writing then~


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I own nothing of the Maid-Sama series. Enjoy!

* * *

Misaki's fingers flew over the keyboard, wildly tapping the keys as she focused every mite of her attention on the screen. Anything to keep her focus away from a certain blond hair, green eyed pervert. If she was being honest to herself, and now she was only recognizing that she wasn't, every molecule of her body wanted to pay attention to the man called Usui Takumi.

After their little tryst on the phones, Usui had gone back to being a perfect gentleman over the weekend. It was utterly frustrating. Besides a few innocent kisses paired with some not-so-innocent touching, they hadn't done anything. Misaki knew he was deliberating torturing her so. But he was torturing himself, too. Every time before they got too far, Usui would peel himself away, denying them both the pleasure that they wanted. Then she was left wanting in need.

So Misaki spent the whole weekend craving every little touch, and now it was Friday once again. She had to admit, he was good at what he was doing. Almost every thought was revolving around him. His husky voice that could talk interesting topics from politics to finance to suddenly whispering sensual words in her ear. His obvious arousal pressing against her hips when he spontaneously kissed her and pressed her body to his. His smile that taunted her in sleep and reality. It was getting to the point that any touch or glance could set her off.

In fact, he had set her off. Just yesterday night, they had taken the subway after he picked her up from work. Naturally, the subways were crammed with career men and women eager to go home after a hard day's work. Usui had protectively kept her from being crushed by the crowds, but she ended up being forced against him anyway.

His arm had curved against the small of her back, holding her steady as the subway creaked and clattered on the metal rails. Unfortunately, the vibrations of the train combined with Usui's body against hers had made her more than a little wet. She had been denied of her pleasure all week. Now her thighs ached so easily from any stimulation. Usui hadn't helped. As soon as he had recognized what was happening, the mischievous look in his eyes hinted that he was up to no good. With the train's swaying disguising Usui's subtle movements, Usui had pulled her closer, deliberately having her rub against his body.

To her own surprise, she had climaxed instantly, her knees nearly buckling had not Usui been holding her. Misaki buried her face in his chest, stopping her moans from coming out. They were in a public place, after all. No matter how loud the train was, she wasn't going to give up her dignity. Perhaps it was then that Misaki had realized that she liked a little bit edginess in her sex life. The threat of being caught in public had turned her on so easily. Usui had teased her relentlessly afterwards.

But now it was Friday. Misaki had planned to write more of her novel over the weekend, so she was planning on doing more company work in the weekdays so she could spare the time. What she did not plan on was Usui striding in unexpectedly, lifting her from her chair and planting a heart-racing kiss on her lips.

Misaki's arms automatically wrapped around his neck and shoulders. Even her body was getting used to him.

"How did you get in here without Mrs. Hamiyama notifying me?" She asked breathlessly once he finally let go of her lips.

"It's six o' clock." Usui reminded her. "On a Friday night, no less. Everyone's gone." He brushed a strand of disobedient hair away and tucked it behind her ear.

Misaki sighed softly as his lips left butterfly kisses along her chin. "What's the plan for dinner?"

"Hmm, I don't know about you, but tonight..." Usui's voice trailed off as he started moving her papers to one side of the desk.

"Um, what are you doing?" She asked, dumbfounded. Then her feet lifted off the floor and she found herself flat on her back on her desk.

His lips curved up into that familiar smirk. "What am I doing? I'm doing you."

If it was another man who had said that horrible pun to her, she would have easily smacked them in the head. But with the mischief in Usui's emerald eyes and his wide grin, she had to laugh before pulling him down to her, kissing that smirk off his face. But then all the laughing went away before she realized the seriousness of the situation when he firmly squeezed her ass. Her folds were beginning to be wet again. Was there a day in this week that he had never made her panties damp in desire?

His hands busied with unbuttoning her work shirt until the white cloth lay open. She wanted to cover her bra, hiding herself from Usui's hungry gaze. But her body froze, caught in the moment of heated desire. Her limbs moved on their own, throwing her shirt off. The scene was all too familiar. She had imagined it for her novel.

Usui had only been in the room for less than 5 minutes and already her body was wanting in need. Misaki teasingly cupped her lace covered breasts, enjoying how his desire laden gaze followed the movements of her hands. She licked her lips temptingly as she squeezed her breasts. She could easily imagine his hands replacing hers, squeezing them until they bordered between pain and pleasure.

"Strip for me." Misaki commanded. Though she was lying on her back, she didn't want to lose control.

Usui's eyebrows twitched in amusement, but he followed her demands. Inch by glorious inch his golden skin was revealed. She could finally see him in the bare flesh instead of that tantalizing moment captured on her phone. Then he shrugged off his button up shirt, exposing broad shoulders and a line of soft blonde hair on his chest. Her eyes traced the motion of his chest breathing up and down, then to the lines carving out his abdomen muscles. Then, ever just so boldly to the erection growing in his pants.

Misaki pushed herself to a sitting position on the desk, bravely reaching for his arousal. He was hard in his palm, the muscle straining to escape their constraints of cloth. Her finger nimbly pulled down the zipper, then let gravity take its course on his pants. Usui cursed under his breath as her hand reached into his boxers to finally feel him.

"Fuck," Usui cursed again, his hips eagerly making small thrusts in her hand to gain that sweet friction. He had been denying himself that whole week as well. His self-control would have to break sometime. "Take off your clothes," he demanded.

She smirked back, merely pulling down his boxers this time before taking his cock in both hands. He was gorgeous as she had seen. Proud, erect, and tall. Velvet encased over a steel rod. His powerful organ would soon be inside her, filling the need that they had created.

Usui braced his hands on her desk, breathing harshly as her hands worked his cock in her elegant fingers. She had never touched a man like this, surprisingly. Shintani, at least, had never let her do this, and she felt too uncomfortable to ask.

"Misaki..." he groaned.

Misaki paused for just a fraction before increasing her pace. The way his usually smooth and deep voice had turned so gravelly and raspy felt wickedly pleasurable.

Her. All for her.

Their lips melted together again, tongues dueling for dominance. Usui's fingers traced the sides of her bare torso, dancing across the small of her back before unclasping her bra. This time, Misaki's hands flew to cover her breasts.

Despite the fact that she had just been doing something extremely inappropriate in her office, the thought of her being completely topless made her blush. Usui growled, his cool facade broken even more at the thought of her hiding from him. But covering her chest meant she was unprotected elsewhere.

In a flash, Usui had her pants taken off and tossed unceremoniously away. Then her panties were ripped off and two adventurous fingers stroked against her slit.

"Usui!" She cried out, forgetting to be quiet, though she doubt anyone could hear her.

Her hands flew to clutch at something stable, anywhere, anything to keep her grounded. Her chest now exposed, Usui captured a wanting breast in his mouth, rolling the emboldened nipple in his mouth. Misaki's back bucked against the wooden surface of the table uncontrollably as one finger entered her. She was so wet, so lubricated that he could easily slide in and out.

"M-more," she demanded. She cried out again, as Usui added two more fingers, stretching her to her fullness. In and out they thrust, alternating with a come hither motion of his fingers that had her reeling in pleasure and shock. His free hand pressed her hip firmly to the desk, preventing her from getting away from the pleasure he was giving her.

"Open your eyes, Misaki," Usui cooed. When had she closed her eyes? She opened them to see the handsome Greek god above her, his chest muscles flexing in motion as his fingers fucked her between her thighs. It was him, all him, giving her that pleasure that she sought. "When you come, I want you to scream my name."

"Usui..." She whimpered.

Usui shook his head. "Last name? No need to be so formal with your mouth. You'll have my cock inside your mouth and your body soon enough." Those sinful, wicked words had her gasping as the vision of his seed slipping down her throat flashed into her mind.

Her hips buckled up again as he increased his pace, almost unbearably too fast. "Wait, Usui, this is-"

He bent down to lick one long swipe at her breasts again, teasing her to her utmost limit. He was just rough enough with his fingers and mouth, not too much, not too little. Misaki cried out again, not bothering to hold back anymore. Screw it. She had been denied a whole week. She wanted this. Every bit of it.

With every thrust of his fingers, her mouth opened to moan. His fingers began moving too fast for her voice to catch up. He was going to be the death of her, both heaven and hell. How could he be so talented? She needed him on her, to feel his warm skin cocooning her. Then the ball of heat and flame began to rise higher and higher. She was close, so close.

She was glad there was no one in the company now. Her voice was getting louder and louder, mixed with his name on her lips and incoherent gasps. "Don't stop, Takumi, oh please, right there!" She couldn't hold on to anything, her hands flailing. They ended up on her breasts as she pawed at them for more pleasure.

"Takumi!" Misaki finally shouted as the gate to her orgasm opened, the floodwaters of pleasure overtaking her. Her orgasm had barely finished when she roughly pushed Usui into sitting in her chair. She had written this in her novel, and she was determined to follow through.

Usui hissed as her mouth suddenly enveloped his cock with its hot tightness. He tasted salty, but she could barely register the taste as his hands tangled into her hair to push her onto his cock. Her tongue swiveled around the muscle, licking him into losing his composure. She clenched her thighs tightly, imagining that he would soon be between her thighs, spilling his hot seed inside her.

Usui pulled and tugged on her hair, forcing her to take him deeper and deeper inside her mouth. His self-control was crumbling and they both knew it.

But before he came, Usui released her from his cock, pulling her to stand on her feet.

"As tempting as it is to take you right here and right now, we have a hotel reservation we can't miss." Usui pulled her into his embrace. She could feel every bare inch of skin rubbing against skin. Frankly, she was amazed that he still had some control left to not orgasm.

"Hotel?" Her voice came out raw, a little tired from their exertion.

He nibbled on her earlobe. "Unfortunately, or perhaps fortunately, there isn't anyone to interrupt us as your novel dictates. But I guarantee once you enter that room with me, I'm going to make love to you like no one has before."

He draped her shirt over her. "Get dressed, my beautiful minx."

Misaki slipped her arms into the sleeves. "So demanding."

Her mind lit up with a brilliant idea. Making sure he was watching, she inserted one finger into her tight wetness, enjoying the friction and how Usui's eyes darkened. Misaki hummed as she licked her finger, deliberately letting her tongue swirl patterns on her finger like she had did to his cock. How she enjoyed being the dominant one this time.

Within a blink of an eye, Usui had pulled her to him again, spreading her legs. Her feet were lifted up from the floor with her hips pressed firmly against his pelvis. Misaki gasped loudly before her voice caught in her throat as his hot cock brushed against her entrance. In one smooth motion, he had entered her folds. Misaki's eyes shut tightly, feeling how full he made her feel, almost to the brink of insanity. He pulled back halfway and thrust forward just once. Suddenly, spurts of hot seed spilled into her hot cavern, coating her walls as he continued to ride her without abandon.

Misaki's eyes were wide open in disbelief. He had come inside her, just like that. Her fingers clutched onto his shoulders, trying to hold as he extracted the rest of his orgasm by ramming into her wet and wetter folds. Her juices were now mixed with his, and she could feel it lubricating his thrusts. Misaki cried out, fingers scratching at his back from the raw heat of his cock as he rode her even harder. How much did he have to give? She was unused to a man drilling into her even after he had had his orgasm. His orgasm seemed to give him more strength, not sap him like a regular human would. All she could do was take it, reveling in the pleasure he brought to her body and mind.

Usui's eyes glinted dangerously. "I can be even more demanding. If you're not dressed within the next thirty seconds, I'll carry you out of here with my cock embedded in your flesh just like this while I fuck you all the way to the hotel. You won't sleep a wink tonight."

He swallowed her scream with his kiss as she came from his words, so dirty yet so stimulating.

She was fucked. Literally.

* * *

A/N: I know. I know. I haven't been back in forever. I am only a human being, and like all humans, I get busy with schoolwork and life in general. It's not just that I have writer's block at times but I literally don't have time to myself. But I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I own nothing of the Maid-Sama series. Enjoy!

* * *

Misaki didn't know how they managed to get to the hotel without both of them tearing their clothes off. But Takumi must have had extraordinary control rare for a human. But of course, she had called him an alien nearly every day. Perhaps he was one.

Every time he glanced at her in the car ride of the hotel, she thought her whole body would go up in flames. That would be embarrassing. Her clothes would be singed off and she'd be sitting in traffic naked. But it would make the process faster if Takumi had made love to her in the car. She glanced towards the back of the car, where the backseat was quite spacious and comfy. As expected of a foreign imported car.

Takumi caught her looking at the backseat. His eyebrow quirked.

"What?" Misaki shot back.

But his knowing smile let her know that somehow he knew exactly what she had been thinking off.

"Next time." He merely said.

"Next time for what?"

Takumi's smirk just grew. How she simultaneously hated and loved that smile at the same time. Misaki squirmed in the passenger seat, willing the car to go faster. She wasn't sure she could handle the frustration any longer. His seed and her slit's moisture were slowly making her way down her thighs.

"You're very fidgety," Takumi noted. That bastard's sexy smile was nearly blinding.

"An itch I need to scratch," she returned smoothly. "In fact, I think I'll scratch it now."

She unzipped her pants, ignoring the startled expression in his eyes. Perhaps she should start wearing skirts to the office more. It was hard to reach between her thighs like this.

"Misaki...," Takumi warned. His erection had never truly faded since they had left her office.

Misaki merely smiled back, mirroring the smirk he had given her. She raised her hips slightly, enough so she could adjust her pants. Now it was easier for her fingers to dip below her panties and caress her slit. She was still wet from their endeavors earlier. "Hnnngh," she moaned softly as her finger found her swollen clitoris.

Takumi's grip on the steering wheel tightened, his knuckles whitening. Did the woman know what she was doing to him? He had half a mind to pull off the freeway into the nearest parking lot, pull her into the backseat and fuck her senseless. It would be so easy and swift, her legs wrapped around him as he pounded into him. Perhaps she would think twice about tempting the tiger inside him. And that smirk of hers... He was rubbing off on her too much, it seemed.

Misaki ignored his fuming. He couldn't do anything as he was driving, unless he wanted to risk an accident. So that meant she was left to do her own devices. Her fingers felt unsatisfactory though. His cock had been so thick in its girth, and she missed the full and tight feeling it gave her. And the way that he had spilled into her. She had felt the power and strength he had displayed then. That was a moment of Takumi's real strength, his control overtaken by his senses. And what pleasures his passion could give her, roughly thrusting into her as she rode him in wild abandon. Yes, that was the kind of love-making she needed. Misaki's fingers sped up, stroking herself as she imagined Takumi taking her. She arched her back into the seat, not caring that other cars could see into theirs and watch the display she was giving.

By the time they reached the hotel, Misaki was thoroughly aroused and her panties soaked. Takumi had driven on the cusp of the speeding limit to reach the hotel, and she didn't have the time to reach her orgasm. Takumi didn't say anything since then, his expression unreadable. But his arm wrapped around her waist, as if to prevent her from leaving his side. Not that she wanted to. In the elevator, she squeezed his butt playfully, enjoying the plump muscle in her palm. He let loose a guttural growl, pulling her tighter to his side.

"Be prepared, woman, if you're going to play with fire."

Misaki felt a dangerous thrill in the promise of his words.

So as the door to their hotel room closed, her back was immediately pressed against the door as Takumi kissed her in a hurricane of lust and frenzy. His tongue and lips were insistent, controlling her lip movements until she could hardly breathe. He wanted her head angled this way and that, the nerves at her lips working overtime to process this new assault of pleasurable feelings from his kisses.

The glorious bulge he was hiding in his pants ground against her restrictive clothing, moving against her hips. Misaki almost forgot to breathe as his hands ran up her torso. She scratched at his shirt, not caring that she was tearing buttons off as his golden chest was revealed. Yes, she was going to have fun with her tongue tracing every line of his abdomen and then some. Perhaps she would have her mouth on him again, sucking and licking until he was the mercy of her.

Then he dropped down to his knees, pulling her slacks and underwear off. That was when the fireworks began.

Her hands laced in Takumi's golden locks as his tongue swiped her slit. Misaki's eyes fluttered close at the sensory overload. He was going faster than he had at the office, more vicious as he kept her steady to meet his tongue's assaults. His tongue swirled around her swollen clitoris, making her gasp. Her ministrations during the car ride had certainly brought her close to the point of climax. Takumi sent her over that point, relentlessly pursuing her even during her orgasm.

Takumi pushed himself up, licking his delectable lips. His hair had considerably been mussed, the strands flying here and there and yet still giving him that effortless "I woke up like this" look. She could let her eyes feast on his man forever as she came down from her spiral. How did her body want more and more of him? She was already energized.

"Put your hands on the windowsill." He commanded.

Misaki blinked. "What?"

"You heard me, sweetheart. Hands on the windowsill, facing the window." Takumi's eyes half glinted in amusement, half in controlled lust. "I think it's time you were punished for that little stunt during the car."

"Oh, did you enjoy my display?" Misaki smiled coyly. She slowly paced towards the window, kicking off her unwanted slacks and panties. The panties were useless anyways. He would only tease her for getting them wet.

Her back facing him, Takumi watched as she slowly unbuttoned her blouse. Her shoulder blades were soon exposed, leaving her in nothing but a lacy white bra. Soon even that joined its unwanted brethen on the floor. Her smile was sultry as she placed her palms on the windowsill.

"Why the window?"

Takumi stalked towards her, shedding his clothing until his cock brushed against her backside. Misaki shivered as he placed his hands on her hips.

"Look out the window."

Misaki obeyed. The hotel room Takumi had picked out was luxurious indeed. The bed she had taken a glance out was humongous. The sheets and pillows would no doubt be soft. Considering that she would be very sore in the morning after their actions tonight, a soft bed would be welcome indeed.

But oh, the view from the window. The skyline of the city was glorious. The light of the buildings contrasted against the inky blackness of the sky. It was a beautiful view that complemented the hotel room.

But Misaki couldn't enjoy the sights for too long as Takumi's cock brushed achingly against her backside.

"Since you seem to like public displays so much, I've decided to take you here against the window." Misaki whimpered as his right hand dipped into her folds. Yes, that was where she needed him to be.

"But people can see us here." Though she doubted it that any random stranger would glance so high up the building and catch a glimpse of them. Still her nude body was exposed to the city. The thought of eyes watching her being rammed by Takumi made her legs quiver. But she knew her body was excited.

"Good," Takumi answered. "I want them to see me give you the best fucking and punishment of your life." He whispered into her ear. He nibbled on her earlobe, enjoying how she shivered again. "I want them to see your breasts bouncing up and down as my cock thrusts into you again and again. I want them to see that beautiful orgasmic face you make whenever you come, and those sweet cries of pleasure you give whenever I touch you like this." Misaki moaned as his thumb circled that swollen clit. She was too sensitive there, and the bastard knew it. If either weren't careful, she would spiral into another frenzy of a climax.

Then a resounding smack across her ass made her cry out. And then another one. Misaki blinked back her surprise and from the sting of his slaps.

"Eleven minutes. Eleven fucking minutes of torture you made me watch you touch yourself. I think for every minute you put me through, I will slap this delicious ass into submission. Count for me, my sweet."

Misaki's eyes burned bright as a third smack landed on a new place. He wasn't even hitting hard, just firm enough that it send sparks of pleasure to her center.

"I didn't hear you," Takumi growled. "So we're going to start from one again. Count them out loud."

She failed to count the next one, still in shock that her body found it pleasurable. This time, Takumi squeezed her left breast firmly. "Again." Her hardening nipple rolled in his hands until he gave her nipple a little painful tug.

"One!" Misaki cried out as he slapped her left buttock. This man was the devil behind her, with the face of an angel. Her sex was quivering, beads of her cum slipping out. By the time she had reached ten, she was almost close to collapsing from the mixture of pleasure and pain. "Please," she moaned. "Fuck! Eleven!" She cried out again.

But Takumi had other plans for her torture. He enjoyed how her cute derriere was now splayed with pink. It was time to pay her back from the torture of the car ride. How he wanted to open the zipper of her own pants and enjoy stroking his own cock. He could enjoy treating her to her own medicine.

"No coming," he warned. "And no touching yourself. Just spread your legs and take it. I'm going to fuck you for eleven minutes, and if I sense you're going to come, I'll stop and start from the beginning again."

Misaki whined. She was already so close to climaxing from his hands on her ass. But she could take a challenge. "Do your best," she shot.

He returned by pushing her back down in a lower position and immediately thrusting into her with his cock. His sudden entrance had Misaki cry out. She realized that his challenge was going to be much harder to meet. Already her body was pulsing with need and the urge to orgasm right then and there. She willed it down. Her body was never going to be used to the new delights Takumi was introducing. His cock filled her tight and whole, her walls being brushed against with delectable friction. She was going to come again, then and there if he kept up his quick thrusts. He didn't bother to pull out of her fully, just entering her with short, quick, motions.

Takumi groaned as his cock finally was back inside her. He was encased in such warmth, such velvet burning pleasure. He was going to have fun with her, bringing her to the brink of pleasure again and again. Already she was shaking, ready to climax as he thrust into her warmth. So he stopped, even though it was torture for him.

"No! Hnngh," Misaki moaned. She had been so close.

Takumi slapped her ass in response. "From the beginning." The cool metal of Takumi's watch on his wrist brushed against her ass. He returned to a much slower pace than before. This time, he did pull out, letting the head of his cock deliberately graze against her swollen clitoris before slipping back inside her folds. She was so wet, and he could take pride that she was wet for him and nobody else.

She whimpered, biting back another cry before another climax could build up. It was hard, holding back what she was feeling. And she could barely hold her position as he laid kisses trailing down her spines. The devilish man wanted her to come, just so he could torture her again. And such sweet pleasure it was.

"Please," she moaned out. "I need...I need..." Her voice broke off as he tightened his grip on her waist. "Harder!" She cried out. "Just, please!" She could barely hold it in.

Takumi gave in to her pleas, forcing her hips backwards to meet his thrusts forward. He was close to his climax as well. Every angle of her was alluring, and this back view he quite enjoyed. His balls were tightening, signaling that he was going to orgasm. He ignored it, using her body to prolong his eventual release. He was going to ingrain this memory into her mind. No one would ever make love to her as he could.

The room filled with lewd cries and moans. But it wasn't enough for him. No, after this, he was going to make love to her on the bed, on the couch, in the car, everywhere. He was going to want her anywhere and anytime. He pounded into her with his feelings, the euphoria of lust and love overtaking him. Misaki could only brace herself against the windowsill, unable to focus on anything but the pleasure he gave her. He was ramming so hard into her that she could nearly slip out of consciousness. His cock reached into her so deep, into areas never been reached before. And the thought of his seed spilling into her once again, his cock squirting inside her... Misaki cried out again, her throat nearly raw from screaming his name.

At last, the beautiful vixen before him cried out his name in fervor, her caverns clamping on his cock tightly as she came. A few more wanton thrusts and he followed, the rush of the burning liquid flowing through and out and into her center. Undeniable pleasure sparked through him. He kept his cock inside so she could milk him of every last drop. He was going to mark everything of hers and gave everything in return.

Though their orgasms were far from over, he started thrusting into her again. She was bound to be more sensitive, so it wouldn't be too hard to bring her to the edge again and again.

Misaki cried out again as he moved within her. Tonight was going to be a long night, and she was going to enjoy every second of it.


End file.
